The Princess The Knight The Wizard and The Amazon
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: CH 9 UP! finally I posted it gomen for the LONG delay I had technical difficulties for 2 1/2 months. Sakura is a spoiled brat of a princess, Syaoran is a lazy knight, Eriol is a clumsy wizard and Tomoyo is a...well she's an AMAZON!!! [E+T & S+S]
1. introductions

**~The Princess, The Knight, The Wizard and The Amazon~**

© 1

® Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

Ummm this all happens simultaneous…meaning all these events happened at the same time. Anyways the setting is in the Medieval period.

Disclamer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura CLAMP™ does 

**The Knight **__

A young boy of 15 woke up as the rays of the sun shinned through the sky, and the birds chirped with glee. His disheveled brown hair was more of a miss mash than it usually was. He yawned loudly and fell back to bed. Suddenly the door flung open and entered a woman with long black hair. Her skin was white as snow and she was wearing traditional clothes that showed off her curves. Slowly the lady walked with grace towards the bed and suddenly pulled the blanket from the boy and yelled 

"LI SYAORAN!!! WAKE UP!!!" 

and the boy named Syaoran groggily sat up as he rubbed his eyes and said

 " MOU…why must I wake up this EARLY mother???"

 " UGH!!! Honestly son…how could you be a knight like your father and lead our noble 

family if you're this LAZY!!!…now get dressed for breakfast" 

said the boy's mother 

" yes mother" 

Syaoran lazily sat at the table…his four sisters Feimei, Fanren, Shiefa, and Fuutie, were waiting patiently for their family to be complete so they could start eating. Suddenly a familiar scent of lavender filled the room and they saw their mother at the door. She took her place in the table and started eating. Now their family was complete. Li Yelan stopped eating and spoke 

" I have an announcement" 

This caught everyone's attention

"Syaoran…you have yet to accept your knighthood…correct?" 

she said as she looked at Syaoran

"yes mother" 

he replied 

"and you have not yet completed your training…correct?"

"yes mother" 

he replied rather annoyed

"very well…his majesty, King Kinomoto would like you to complete your training at the palace"

"but, WHY!!!…WHY CANT I JUST COMPLETE MY TRAINING HERE????"

he whined 

"SYAORAN!!! That is NOT the proper WAY for a knight to ACT!!!…how can you be a knight like your father and bring honor to our family if you act like that…you are going to the place and TRAIN! UNDERSTOOD!" 

she said in a firm voice

"FINE!" 

yelled Syaoran and left the table. As he left Yelan sulked to her chair and said

"where did I go wrong?" 

and she continued with her food. All four Li sisters just sighed and all thought

'if only father were here'

The Princess 

****

~*~ at the same time in the palace ~*~

A young man wearing regal clothes walked along the flowery path that was very familiar. Slowly two tombstones came to view. The tomb stones bore the royal crest of the Kinomoto Kingdom. The young man looked sadly over the tombstones and said 

"why did you have to leave so soon, mother, father?" 

And slowly he wiped away the tears that absently came to his eyes; he slowly stood up and walked back to the castle that he called home.

When he was nearing the castle he saw the usual bustling of the servants. He wondered what was the commotion all about and heard a familiar female voice ranting on the maids 

"LAUREENA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I WANTED THE 'BLUE' DRESS! BUT WHAT'S THIS! IT'S THE ONE WITH THE STARS!"

and a maid quickly left the room 

"MARIA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP SO EARLY! AND DIDN'T I TELL YOU I WANTED EGGS FOR BREAKFAST! NOT SAUSAGES…WHERE'S THE COOK I WANT TO SPEAK TO HIM NOW!!!!"

the maid replied in a meek and scared voice

'I-Im s-s-so s-s-sorry your majesty"

and the princess replied 

"you BETTER BE! Now LEAVE!"

and hurriedly the maid left the room. The young man outside the room just sighed, and thought

'where did I go wrong…I gave her all the love she needed…I played both mother and father for her…but why is she like this…I gave her everything she wanted…but…why?'

he then approached the door and opened the door

"good morning Sakura"

he said as he smiled 

"morning onii-chan!" 

and he thought

'no…I don't think I over did it'

The Wizard 

****

~*~ the same time somewhere in the forest ~*~

"WATER RELEASE!!!"

said a young boy with blue hair and thick and a little too big glasses. He was trying to water the plants until…

"AHHHHHH…ERIOL YOU CLUMSY OAF!!!"

 a woman with long blue wavy hair that was wearing a dark blue cloak got wet instead. The boy immediately realize who it was and said  

"AHHH IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY MOTHER…d-don't w-w-worry mother I-Ill f-fix it…"

he was about to cast a spell when his mother said 

"NO I-its quite alright…why don't you go inside and read the books your father gave"

sadly the clumsy boy replied 

"yes mother" 

as the boy walked into the house. He went upstairs and into a blue door. Inside the door were shelves filled with old books that contains incantations and magic spells. But there was one book that was different form the rest. It is a red book that is entitled the clow. It was a book left to their family by the great Clow Reed. Their family's mission was to find the rightful bearer of the book that contained the Clow cards. As the boy got the book, through the door came a black funny looking dull cat.

"Eriol are you alright?" 

inquired the dull cat

"I'm fine Spinel…except that…WHY CANT I JUST BE A GREAT SORCERER LIKE THE REST OF MY FAMILY"

he yelled in frustration. And continued

"I mean I'm the last heir to the family…well not until I get married…but still…I cant get any incantation, spell, even potion RIGHT! I'm so clumsy I always bring shame to the family, and father is always saying 'you can do it' but I really cant…don't you see Spinel I'm not worthy to be the heir of the family name and heirloom" 

As he finished he looked sadly at Spinel. And Spinel gave Eriol a concerned look

" Eriol…your father wouldn't just trust you with anything if he knew that you would bring shame to the family…He KNOWS that your capable, you just need time…remember when you were given the key and you created Ruby Moon and I"

Eriol just nodded 

" you were only five then and you could already create guardians…not EVEN your father could do that, not EVEN Clow Reed could do that, don't you see Eriol…you have a LOT of magic powers, you just need to control it that's why you always make mistakes"

This made Eriol happy

"Thanks for the pep talk Spinel"

a few moments later, a girl with long brown hair popped her head in the door and said 

"Eriol! Suppi! BREAKFAST!!!!" 

"COMING!!!"

Replied Eriol, and Spinel replied with annoyance

"its SPINEL not SUPPI!!! NAKURU!"

And the Amazon 

~*~ same time in the woods ~*~

A young woman with violet-black hair was running. She was apparently holding a sack and heading towards the trees that were lined up and planted as a wall. The woman found a certain tree and knocked thrice on it. And the tree opened a hole big enough for the woman to pass. Once the woman entered there came into view a small village and at the back of the small village was a big ruin of a fortress. Which had ancient writings on it. She headed straight towards the fortress. Inside the fortress there were a lot of women, no man was seen. And at the center there stood  a woman with short hair wearing a tight and revealing outfit. She wore animal skin boots that reached up to her thigh. She had a gold choker that had a big diamond at the center. She also had a gold cuff at her arm that shaped like a snake. And a thin gold tiara with a tear drop pearl at the center. Judging by her look she looked rich and regal yet fierce at the same time. Apparently she was the leader. And spoke

"my dear daughter, I believe you have completed your task" 

the girl nodded and spoke

"yes mother, I have retrieved the treasure you have tasked me to retrieve" 

she said as she handed the sack

"thank you Tomoyo" 

and the woman got a thick gold plate with jewels decorated and ancient writings at the side and back at it and poured the gold and jewels that were in the bag at the ground. She then raised the gold plate and announced to the women

"MY DEAR DAUGHTER, TOMOYO, OUR FUTURE LEADER, HAS BROUGHT BACK TO US THE SACRED PLATE!!!"

and the women and children cheered on. And the leader spoke again

"NOW WE MAY COMPLETE THE MISSING TECHNIQUES OF OUR TRIBE!!!"

and the people cheered once again. The girl Tomoyo just grinned with pride.

---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---

well how was it??? Good? Bad? Horrible? This is the first chapter okay but don't worry this will be a S+S and E+T . Romance will appear at the later part of the story! Kay! R+R luv lots!

_---kaZ™_

_P.S. REVIEW!!! Please _


	2. Eriol get's...abducted???

~ The Princess, The Knight, The Wizard, and The Amazon ~

© 2

® Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

* * * * *

this chapter is dedicated to CEO, my new e-mail buddy…Jaimee, and Keith!!! And to all the people who gave their time and reviewed my fic!

Okay I know in the first chapter I forgot to warn you that they are OOC! GOMEN! It totally slipped my mind. Anyhoo I just want to explain that they will be OOC in the first few chapters. But have no fear! They will return to character as I go deep into the story! Oh yeah the story is A.U.  so if you think its weird . being A.U. explains it. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews! WOW! I never really expected that much.

_Keri: your question is VERY interesting…hmm never thought of that… well my  answer to your question is that all the men in the village were killed. Or arrested. Don't ask where I got the idea blame it on my weird brain_

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! The reviews really helped! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! ::bows::

Luv lots

-kaZ™

Disclamer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura CLAMP™ does

* * * * *

As Syaoran was ordered to, he was going to complete his training at the palace. He was to leave today and basically he really didn't want to. All day long he kept on whining towards his mother about the trip. But eventually he was threatened to go because of his sisters. Now he was setting up his baggage onto the horse.

"I still think this is a BAD idea mother! I mean I could always complete my training here! And besides the trip is to tiring!" 

his mother slightly well actually REALLY ANOYED yelled 

"LI SYAORAN!…YOU WILL GO TO THE PALACE AND THAT'S FINNAL! You will not come back HOME unless YOU complete your training to BE a KNIGHT and bring HONOR to OUR FAMILY! Just like your father DID! Now GO!"

she said as she pointed out the door in a stern and strict voice. Syaoran was taken aback by his mother's sudden outburst. And all he could do was nod and mounted his horse.

After he left. His mother sulked to the chair and sighed a loud and said 

"Sheifa why is your brother like that, did I do something wrong in raising him, did I not raise him well?"

Sheifa looked at her mother sadly and with eyes full of concern

"you are a great mother to us all, its just that he needed the guidance of a father when he grew up"

* * * * *

Syaoran was riding his horse towards his long tiring journey to the palace. He really didn't want to go. And once or twice he would grumble or whine. But he knew it was useless because his mother was mad and nobody could hear him whine and grumble so he stopped. 

(A.N. this part of Syaoran's journey well basically nothing happens so Ill just cut this scene)

* * * * *

In the palace King Touya Kinomoto was looking at a big map in the draw room ( A.N. you know where they plan the stuff for war) he was carefully studying the possible areas for attacks when suddenly his door burst open and there stood a very, very angered princess

"BROTHER!!!"

yelled Sakura as she stomped into the room. Touya was taken aback by this and calmly he spoke, just as his father would.

"is there something that is troubling you?" 

"YES THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!…"

and Princess Sakura kept on rambling about her pointless and worthless complain. King Touya just shook his head and sighed. 

"AND I WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"

yelled princess Sakura finally ending her complaint speech. Calmly King Touya smiled, like his father (A.N. gomen I know he's really OOC but he's trying to be his father so Sakura would at least get to know his father's personality, since both their parents did die) 

"why don't you ask the maids, or nana to help you, okay…I'm expecting someone today, don't worry Ill just buy you that dress you wanted okay"

"GOODY!!!"

Princess Sakura squealed

* * * * *

Back with the Amazons, their leader, Sonomi, was studying the plate and noticed that there were some writings that could not be read. So she did the most logical thing, she summoned her daughter, Tomoyo.

"guard I want you to summon Tomoyo"

the lady guard just bowed and left. A few moments later, a girl with violet-black hair entered the hut, she wore a leather mini skirt that was loose, a tube top that only had one strap (A.N. think the one like what sheena wears thou not much cleavage) like her mother she had a gold ring on her arm shaped like a snake and a choker with out the diamond. She was wearing boots that reached through her thighs that had laces on it. Her hair in a high ponytail, making her look fierce, yet beautiful. 

"you summoned me mother?"

Tomoyo inquired

"yes…it seems that I cannot translate all the ancient writings in this plate, therefore I want you to go to the house of the Wizard Hiiragizawa"

Tomoyo was baffled at what her mother said 

"but mother isn't the Hiiragizawa's the descendants of Clow Reed?"

"exactly, their whole family have magic, plus they're  all scholars, therefore they can translate this"

Sonomi said as she pointed the golden plate

"so you want me to get a Hiiragizawa and get them to translate this"

Tomoyo said as she pointed at the plate. Her mother just nodded.

"very well"

Tomoyo said as she left the hut.

* * * * *

A middle aged blue haired man with glasses and wearing a black cloak with a brooch with the initial 'H' was preparing to leave with a woman wearing a blue hooded cloak with the same brooch except the brooch was silver. The middle aged man said 

"now Eriol your mother and I have to go to town, I want you to pack for our trip tonight for the palace…understood?"

the man said looking at Eriol

"yes father, shall I bring Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun along?"

inquired Eriol

"I believe it would be best"

turning to the woman beside him

"alright…but Eriol I want the servants to help you pack...alright dear?"

said the woman sweetly

"yes mother"

as he smiled (A.N. KAWAII!!!…okay I'll stop…demo ERIOL-KUN KAWAII!!!) his mother was already out the door when her head suddenly popped in the door way taking Eriol by surprise and yelled 

"and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!!!"

"::gulp:: y-y-yes m-m-mother"

"good boy"

and slammed the door shut. After the door was shut a servant approached him and bowed politely

"master Eriol shall I help you pack now?"

Eriol smiled and shook his head

"no…no…I can handle it…why don't you help Nakuru pack…I'm she needs your help more than me"

"but-I-"

the maid was trying to make a point that she was ordered to but she was cut off by Eriol

"I'll be FINE"

and he turned on his heels…he was about to step on the grand stairs of their house when…

"AHHHHH"

he slipped on the royal blue carpet of their stairs, making him roll on his back and hit the flower vase that was a family heirloom.

"CRASH"

"OOOOOF"

"UGH!!!"

then the servant quickly rushed to his side

"Master Eriol…are you alright?"

said the maid with full concern. Eriol raised his head and fell back down with a big

"THUD"

"oh dear"

was the only thing the maid could say.

* * * * *

Tomoyo, ridding her white mare was heading towards the Reed Manor, after an hour of ridding she finally arrived at her destination. She guided her horse to a hidden place. And after which she admired the beauty of the house. It was both the mixture of a manor and a castle. in front of it were beautiful blue roses. And Tomoyo thought

'blue??? How can that be…it must be magic…after all it IS a house full of wizards, sorcerers and witches…but still it IS peculiar'

Shaking out of her thoughts she then she formulated a plan on how to get a Hiiragizawa.

* * * * *

When Eriol regained consciousness he saw ten concerned faces and two very worried guardians.

"Master Eriol…a-are you alright?"

inquired one of the servants

"dear Eriol you do know you must be careful ALWAYS!"

exclaimed an elderly servant 

"yes nana I do but-"

"you thought you were careful…::sigh:: when will you EVER learn"

exhaustingly nana exclaimed

"look Eriol why don't you go outside…and stay safe okay" 

said Nakuru

"I'll go and pack your things Master Eriol"

said Mathas the butler (do they even have butlers in the medivel period???)

"thank you"

was all Eriol could say as he ventured towards the fountain.

* * * * *

Tomoyo was out in the bushes infront of the Reed Manor devising a plan as to how she will capture a Hiiragizawa when a boy with blue hair and over sized glasses stepped out of the Manor. He was making his way towards the the fountain with lilies. And she thought

'this is the perfect chance…I bet that boy is a Hiiragizawa, judging by his appearance…and I feel something around him…hmmm…he's alone…now's my chance'

quickly Tomoyo made her way towards Eriol with out a peep and with out anyone noticing. She was infront of Eriol and she took out her dagger. Eriol noticed this and thought 

'that girl is g-g-going t-t-to KILL ME!!! Ummmmm spells spells I need one…RIGHT'

and he placed his hand infront of him like he was signaling to stop and said 

'elements of nature, aid my will, WIND AID THY CALLER'

then a strong gust of wind suddenly materialized out of nowhere taking Tomoyo by surprise. The wind was surrounding Eriol until…it stopped circling and shot straight at the statue on the fountain and the statue was cut in half by the wind. The wind was supposed to act like a shield towards Eriol but…

at the turn of events Tomoyo just sweat dropped and Eriol said 

"OH NO!!! THE ANGEL STATUE!!! AHHH MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!!! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!! WAI!!!"

Tomoyo face faulted at how could such a boy come from a noble and powerful family. He was just to clumsy and stupid…then finally getting fed up with his shouts and apologies she kept the dagger away and karate chopped his neck and immediately fell asleep, Tomoyo caught him. But with all the commotion Eriol had caused the servants and the two guardians started to pile towards the door. 

Tomoyo noticing that she could possibly be caught, summoned her mare and made a dash for it before the servants and the two guardians had a chance to catch her. She quickly jumped onto the horse and placed Eriol at the back like a saddle. And she sped off.

The servants and guardians were too late, the saw Eriol on the back of  a horse unconscious and with some girl. Nakuru seeing this quickly ran and tried to chase the horse but she couldn't catch up, so she collapsed on the dirty dusty road crying and saying

"no…Eriol"

* * * * *

well that's it for this chapter…hope you guys liked it! Sorry if its not that funny…its just that my…oh forget it…anyways…thanks for the reviews…I mean it…it really helped me…thanks again guys…couldn't have done it with out you…oh don't worry after I post this Ill immediately start on the next chapter…R+R!!!

luv lots

kaZ™


	3. when the brat and the lazy meet

**~The Princess, The Knight, The Wizard, and The Amazon~**

© 3

® by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

* * * * *

Tomoyo was riding on her white mare for a couple of hours now. As she was heading towards a curve the lush forest could now be viewed. This gave Tomoyo a relieved face. 

* * * * *

Syaoran yawned…he was crouched sitting on his horse and was falling asleep. Although this was VERY uncomfortable. Having his lazy attitude, he could easily find a place or spot to relax and sleep. He was thinking

' if I were at home and not on some STUPID journey, I would most likely be asleep on my comfortable bed…but NOOOO mother had to FORCE me to go to the palace…hey wait palace…that means there are a lot of comfy beds…'

with his last thought he sped towards the castle.

* * * * *

Sakura was walking around the garden. For people who first saw her…and haven't really met her…she would look innocent, like an angel, so pure, and nice. But if you get to meet her attitude…

"LILA!!!"

then a terrified red head maid came rushing towards her

"y-yes p-p-princess y-y-you s-s-summoned f-f-for me???"

Sakura just smirked…

"yes I summoned for you"

she said in a calm voice

"I want you to make a wall over THERE!"

she said as she pointed to the secluded area full of big BIG trees

"b-b-but p-p-princess I-I-it would be hard…the balcony would have to be-"

"I DON'T CARE if the balcony has to be taken out! Just DO IT!!!"

"a-as you wish sire"

said the terrified maid. 

"oh and Lila…I want that wall to have a door, with a key that only I can enter"

the maid just nodded and ran off.

* * * * *

Syaoran finally saw the castle up ahead. This made Syaoran more anxious, so quickly he sped up his horse and dashed away. He entered the castle gates, saw the main door, jumped off his horse and ran inside. In an unknightly manner. 

He was dashing all around the castle. realizing he didn't know where he was heading he quickly stopped. And saw a running red headed girl. 

"OI!!! You STOP!!!"

the terrified girl quickly stopped. And saw Syaoran. Her eyes grew large and she was stunned. Never had she saw such a handsome man. Syaoran noticed this and decided to ignore it. He wasn't interested in women…not that he was gay or anything. He just preferred slacking off and eating. Getting annoyed at the starring girl he spoke.

"could you tell me where I could find the king"

this made the girl blush 

"my name is Lila sire"

she said bowing and blushing at the same time. While Syaoran yawned

"yeah…yeah sure…call me Li…now could you tell me WHERE the king is"

the girl blushed even more. But Syaoran was ANNOYED and BORED

"oh…he is in the study….would you like me to show you where it is?"

"no thanks…just give me directions"

this made Lila frown and sigh

"walk down the hall make a right and walk straight…there's a huge door there with the name 'Touya' on it"

and with this Syaoran dashed away.

When Syaoran arrived at the study. He knocked on it twice and a muffled voice form the other side of the door said 

"come in"

Syaoran stepped inside and saw a man with dark brown hair. He was tall and looking calm and serene which did not suite him. 

"your majesty…you sent for me?"

asked Syaoran with out bowing

"oh…so you are Li Syaoran…welcome…I am king Touya Kinomoto…it was your late father's request to my late father that you train here like he did before"

Syaoran just nodded

"you must be tired…I will show you to your quarters"

and so Syaoran followed King Touya to his room

_'yes finally he's done with THAT boring request thing…now I can FINALLY SLEEP'_

while Syaoran was busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice that they were at his room already.

"here is your room, would you like a tour around the castle, or-"

"no thank you your majesty…Ill just take a REST on the bed"

said Syaoran emphasizing the word REST

"if that's what you want…you are to wake up at 5:00 in the morning"

Syaoran just nodded and Touya left, then he dashed to his room slamming the door and jumping onto the bed and quickly succumbed to his slumber.

* * * * *

It was now dinner time. Sakura was now in her room getting dressed. Her brother said that there was someone he wanted her to meet. Thinking that it would be a prince that wants to court her. She wore a simple yet extravagant dress. She wore a necklace with a heart locket which her mother left for her. The ring she received from her father when she was still a child. And tear drop blue topaz earrings. She put on a cheery, innocent face, and gracefully walked towards the dinning room.

* * * * *

Syaoran still sleeping was awoken. He really didn't like being deprived of his sleep. He was grumpy and saw who disturbed him. It was Lila, and she was blushing.

"WHAT!"

Syaoran said grumpily 

"I-I-…. T-t-the K-k-king w-w-wants y-y-you t-t-to j-j-join h-h-him f-f-for d-dinner"

Said Lila, terrified by his sudden mood swing

"did you say DINNER! GREAT!"

and he quickly jumped of the bed and went to the bathroom and changed out of his armor.

Lila who was still inside the room was blushing furiously. As Syaoran stepped out of the bathroom, Lila blushed even more.

"well what are you waiting for…lead the way to the dinning room"

Syaoran said getting impatient

"o-o-f course sire"

and Lila…while blushing led Syaoran to the dinning room. They arrived at the dinning room and Lila still infront of him went to his side. And he just passed her. Seeing King Touya,he merely nodded. And Touya motioned him to sit down, as he sat down he noticed that Lila was still behind him. And he was annoyed, VERY ANNOYED so he said 

"::AHEM::"

Lila blushed, but still she didn't leave her place behind Syaoran. Then Syaoran was about to do something when the King noticed Syaoran's irritation with the servant and said 

"you are dismissed"

he said looking at Lila. But Lila still didn't leave. Instead she still kept on staring on Syaoran. The doors were suddenly opened and there was Sakura. Her hair in a half ponytail and having little curls on the end. She smiled at Touya and took her seat. After she had took her seat Yamazaki arrived. He nodded at Touya and took his seat beside Syaoran.

"now that everyone is here we would like to be left ALONE"

said Touya looking at Lila. But she still didn't get the message. Sakura noticed this and got the message…she stood up tapped on Lila's shoulder. Lila was surprised being taken out of her trance she saw Princess Sakura. 

"you have been dismissed by order of King Touya Kinomoto"

Sakura said with a wicked smile. Lila couldn't say anything. She took one glance at Syaoran again and left. Sakura proud of herself went back to her seat.

"well now that has been taken care of…Sakura, Yamazaki, I would like you to meet Lord 

Li Syaoran"

Syaoran just nodded

"Syaoran, I would like you to meet Princess Sakura Kinomoto and Lord Yamazaki Takashi, Yamazaki is also a knight in training just like you, there is also another person you must meet, his name is Sir Yukito Tsukishiro, he is the one that trains the incoming knights…unfortunately he is on a business trip, but he will arrive tomorrow"

Syaoran just nodded and Yamazaki said 

"a pleasure to meet you, my name is Yamazaki Takashi, but you can call me Yamazaki"

"Li Syaoran, call me Syaoran" 

and they shook hands. Dinner went by, and Touya left first. Syaoran  and Yamazaki were casually talking and Sakura stood up looked at Syaoran in a snobby way and left.

Then Syaoran asked

"what's with her???"

"oh don't my PRINCESS…she was spoiled too much by Touya and kinda got to her head, but she really wasn't like that before…"

"before what"

"it's a long story…maybe next time"

"well okay"

That night Syaoran slept like a log…like he always. But his peaceful LONG slumber was cut short when Yamazaki pushed him out of bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Syaoran said grumpily

"well someone's not a morning person"

said Yamazaki

"come on get dressed we've got training"

Yamazaki continued. Syaoran glanced at his window and noticed it was still dark 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD MORNING!!! ITS STILL DARK OUSTIDE!!!"

Syaoran complained. Yamazaki just sighed. And thought

_'its going to be a LONG training day'_

* * * * * 

they arrived at the training grounds with the other knights in training. And saw Yukito raising his eyebrow and said 

"your late…but since your new Ill forgive you"

he said in a strict cold voice. Training went on. Syaoran was constantly scolded for being lazy. When training was finally over. Syaoran headed straight for the nearest bench which was in the garden. He saw a bench and collapsed on it, an instantly falling asleep

* * * * *

Princess Sakura was heading towards the gardens. She was exhausted for all the things she had to do. And thought 

_' I wonder what would those MORONS do with out me… I mean…they don't even know which comes with which…whoever thought of maroon and bright yellow? …and the garden…it would look out of shape with out me…I mean with no one to have someone order another person to tend to it…now THAT would be disastrous… and what about those gifts that I receive from other prince's…if you ask me if Im not here all of those expensive gifts would go to waste…Its really hard to shout at ignorant people all day…its so hard to be a princess…but unfortunately I'm the only one qualified for the job…now to relax at a bench'_

Sakura saw the same bench as Syaoran was in. when she was nearing the bench she saw Syaoran slaking off…in other words…sleeping. 

Sakura was very MAD at this because she was the princess and nobody…as in NOBODY must use her bench in HER GARDEN, in HER CASTLE.

"what do YOU THINK your DOING in MY bench!"

Sakura yelled causing Syaoran to well he just shifted to another position. This made Sakura madder that ever. So she stomped walking towards him, then yanking him out of the bench. And successfully pulling Syaoran out of the bench making him wake up.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" said Syaoran while rubbing his butt

"WHAT DO I THINK IM DOING! I GOT YOU OUT OF **MY** BENCH!" yelled a furious Sakura

"WHO DO YOU **THINK** YOU ARE!" yelled Syaoran eyeing Sakura

" **I** HAPPEN TO BE **PRINCESS SAKURA KINOMOTO**"

"DON'T THINK I **DON'T** KNOW **THAT** ALREADY…MS PRINCESS SPOILED **BRAT**!"

"WHY YOU-YOU! HOW **DARE** YOU MISTER-IM-GOING-TO-BE-A-KNIGHT-BUT-IM-REALLY-STUPID!"

"ugh you're **IMPOSIBLE** I cant **BELIEVE** nobles and princes **like** **YOU**…HELL I cant even **STAND** you!"

"oh yeah well I cant believe **YOUR** supposed to be a future **KNIGHT**…your so **LAZY**!"

"OH YEAH!-"

unfortunately Syaoran was cut off when a servant arrived

"*AHEM* your majesty, Lord Li, his highness requests your precensce"

they both followed the servant but was still glaring at each other.

-*- in the forest -*-

Tomoyo was already in their village. Still on her horse and **still** Eriol was unconscious on the horse. As the horse walked in the village, with Tomoyo ridding, she was greeted by a group of anxious women. 

Then a girl, who's the same age as Tomoyo squealed as she saw Eriol. She was wearing flat foot sandals with straps that were tied to her legs. She was also wearing a sleeveless mini dress that was fit. It had a slit on the right side and her dress had clevage. A LOT of it. Her hair was done up into two pigtails, and wearing a choker. 

Tomoyo looked at the girl with pigtails and said 

"Chiharu, could you help me with him"

Tomoyo said as she pointed Eriol. Chiharu only giggled and said 

"sure"

then they dragged Eriol towards a hut. Inside the hut was a girl the same age as Tomoyo. She was wearing a sleeveless dress short but no slit. Not much clevage and was wearing simple sandals. Her hair short and brown and she was also wearing glasses, and a head band.

"Naoko…could you…"

said Chiharu

"already ahead of Chiharu"

said Naoko as she prepared a bed. They laid Eriol on the bed. Then a few moments later a girl with dark brown hair wearing a two piece outfit. The top had only one strap and her skirt is not fit. Perfect for running. Her boots like Tomoyo's reached her thighs. She was wearing a gold band on her left arm. 

"Im glad your back Tomoyo…so how was your mission?"

inquired the new comer

"it was easy Rika…actually it was kind of amusing"

this made the three girls raise their eyebrow

"what do you mean **amusing**"

Tomoyo just chuckled 

"you'll see"

-end of chapter 3-

sorry if this took so LONG guys…onengai REVIEW!!!! If you guys make LOTS of reviews Im going to be **inspired** then I can write faster! So 

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!

R&R

You get my point…he he he…sorry Im a little sugar high! =p

-kaZ™


	4. the prophecy revealed

**~ The Princess, The Knight, The Wizard, and The Amazon ~**

© 4

® kaZ™

A.K.A. Kazumi Tachikawa

**This is chapter 4 rewritten…well not really but the part where the destiny is THAT's where it was rewritten…I suggest you read that part and REVIEW me about what you think of the NEW prophecy…please -kaZ**

_Gomen for the delay minna-san…I was really REALLY tied up at school Im really REALLY SORRY…but I hope you can find it in you kind hearts to review ONENGAI!!! Im running out of ideas!!!! 0_o so if you got some suggestions please of PUHLEZZZZE TELL ME!!! ::gets down on both knees and begs:: PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!_

Disclamer: although it would be a dream come true to own CCS I don't so there =)

~*~ The Prophecy revealed ~*~

When Eriol awoke the next morning. He couldn't see a single thing, all he could see were squiggly thing and another squiggly thing. He used his hand to feel his glasses but he couldn't find them laying down so he sat up from bed and got off from bed. He took a few steps then he trip causing him to roll outward the door and he well lets just say he flew out of the hut and found himself upside down his feet caught up on the trees branches. Then slowly the branch was breaking and with a big 'CRACK' and 'THUMP' he fell from the tree and onto the ground. 

Eriol grumbled in pain and wondered how could he fall down like that then someone said "maybe this will help you"

And the person slipped his glasses on. When Eriol adjusted his vision he saw women with short SHORT skirts and revealing outfits. Then he looked up and saw a tree with a house on top. Then a person helped him stand up unfortunately he had difficulty. Then he glanced at the person who helped him. She had violet/black hair stunning violet eyes. She was wearing a midriff sleeveless fitted leather tank top that was had a venus cut (A.N. for those of you who don't know what a venus cut is it's the one with only one strap) and she wore a skirt up to her thigh with a slit. She wore strappy sandals that were flat foot and its straps reached her thigh. 

Then from the crowd emerged a girl with light brown hair done in pigtails giggling with a girl who had dark brown hair and another girl with light brown hair and glasses. The girl in pigtails said

"gee Tomoyo ::giggles:: you were right he IS amusing ::giggles::"

the other two girls were laughing out hard. And the girl Tomoyo who helped Eriol up was smirking. Unfortunately the laughing was cut short when a girl with dark brown hair and violet eyes said 

"ENOUGH!" she declared. Obviously she had the authority over the place. With her were two female guards who eyed Eriol dangerously. Then the woman with violet eyes approached Eriol and leaned towards him and said 

"I am sorry for the inconvenience and embarrassment the girls have caused…and they WONT DO IT AGAIN…right girls"

said the lady eyeing the 4 girls who could only nod. The woman turned to talk with Eriol again and said "why don't we go to the main house" all Eriol could do was nod

`in the main house`

Eriol expected the main house to be grand and made of stone…instead it was up in the trees and hidden. It was so hidden that no one could see what it looked like from the outside just the door. When he entered he was surprised to see that is was grand looking. He seated himself to one of the chairs of the huge round table and noticed at the center was a gold plate with familiar writings to it. The woman seated herself infront of him and said "My name is Sonomi, leader of the Amazons" at what Sonomi announced Eriol could only choke and say

"::gulp:: Amazons???" Eriol said in disbelief

"yes Lord Hiiragizawa…Amazons…isn't it quite a shock that here in Europe there are Amazons" then she laughed

Eriol was now nervous and shocked he couldn't believe that sitting in front of him was an Amazon…not ONLY and Amazon but their leader. 

"wh-why am I here?" asked Eriol with a frightened voice

Sonomi could only chuckle at how pitiful and silly Eriol look with fear written all over his face, so calmly she said

"we need your help…actually-" before she could even continue Eriol raised his voice but unfortunately his voice was still quivering

"you need my help…MY help" Eriol said in disbelief and shock

"yes you see-" but unfortunately she was cut off again by Eriol saying

"so you need MY help…MY HELP" Eriol said with glee…no more the fear in his voice but excitement

"yes now may I continue… as I was saying-" and again her calm voice was cut off

"I CANT believe this is happening! Someone is turning ON me for HELP!!!!"

"YES NOW AS I WAS SAYING!" Sonomi was now annoyed and her vein was popping out 

"::gulp:: s-sorry" Eriol was back with quivering and fear again and sank back to his chair

"now where was I…oh yes…you see we have this" she pointed at the golden plate at the center of the table and one of the guards brought it to him and she continued

"you see…in that plate contains our legendary fighting techniques that had been lost through time…and we cant translate some of the writings there…so we assumed that by getting a Hiiragizawa we can unlock the mysteries the writings hold"

"I see…so you want me to translate this"

Sonomi just nodded

"well alright"

so he started examining the plate

~*~ back at the palace ~*~

"your majesty…Princess Sakura and Lord Syaoran are here" said the servant

"good send them in" said Touya who was pacing back and forth

"your summoned me brother?" asked Sakura in her most sweet voice and Syaoran was gagging in the back ground

"yes…Sakura, Syaoran…I would like you to meet Master Mage Clarence Hiiragizawa and Sorceress Elizabeth Hiiragizawa"

he said as he motioned towards two cloaked figures one black and the other with blue both bearing brooches that have the initials 'H' as they were introduced they took off their cloaks and revealed a middle aged blue haired man with glasses in the black cloak and a woman with a woman with long blue wavy hair in the blue cloak. Then the man said 

"pleased to meet you Princess Sakura, Lord Syaoran…my name is Clarence Hiiragizawa, direct descendant of Master Clow Reed and head wizard of the Reed family…this is my wife Elizabeth Hiiragizawa, chief Sorceress of the Reed family"

"so you are the rumored great wizards" said Syaoran

then Touya said 

"they're not here to socialize Syaoran ,Sakura…Eriol Hiiragizawa…heir to the Reed family was kidnapped by an Amazon"

"an AMAZON???" Syaoran said in disbelief

"but aren't they supposed to be I don't know in the jungle or something??" stated Sakura

"no…there are Amazons here in the forest their just well hidden that's why we don't know of their existence" Said Elizabeth calmly

"but…if their well hidden how can you say that they kidnapped your son?" Sakura said

"our servants and guardians saw it all" said Clarence by now Elizabeth was crying 

"but what does this have to do with us brother?" asked Sakura 

"you both might be kidnapped also" said Touya 

"but why I mean **IM **just a **princess **and **HE's JUST **a knight in **TRAINING!"** said Sakura eyeing Syaoran and he just grumbled then looked away

"Sakura you're a Princess of COURSE they might kidnap you and Syaoran YOU come from a noble family with unique linage of COURSE they might kidnap you" said Touya slightly annoyed

"so…what do you want us to do" said Syaoran

~*~ back in the forest ~*~

Eriol rubbed his eyes in frustration and Sonomi was watching him nervously and was now sweating

"is there something wrong?"

"actually…I really don't think this plate contains secret fighting techniques" said Eriol nervously

"w-what d-do you mean" said Sonomi nervously

"what's written here is more of a legend"

"could you read it" 

"we'll okay but I can really identify some of the characters YET ohhhh I just wish father was here he'd do a much better job ::sigh::"

"don't worry…you can do it" said Tomoyo as she entered the room and stayed behind Eriol comforting him. This made Eriol blush, so he looked at her and she looked at him now it was Tomoyo's turn to blush

" When the noble king and the fair queen 

departs this world

a ruler is lost"

Eriol paused and rubbed his glasses and said "Im sorry I cant quite decipher this part of the prophecy…Ill just skip this part…if that's okay" he said looking at Tomoyo and Sonomi nervously. Tomoyo gave a nod…not even looking at his eyes. But blushing…on the other hand Sonomi nodded, her eyes so serious it can scare you out of your wits. After noticing this Eriol gulped nervously and continued 

" Thy ruthless warrior 

with thy frosty core

thy real self hidden 

away from destiny you've ridden"

"well that's all I can translate for now…im sorry if I wasn't as helpful as you expected" said Eriol 

"but…I thought this plate is the one with the techniques…mother?" Tomoyo asked in confusion

"so its true…" said Sonomi

"what's true???" said Tomoyo

Eriol was now looking at them both questions filled his mind so he spoke up

"ummm Im sorry to interrupt…but…I don't understand…what's-" but he was cut off by Sonomi saying

"all will be explained in due time" Sonomi said calmly and coldly…with a passive face she stood up and left. Followed by her two guards Tomoyo and Eriol were now left alone.

"so can I go home now???" said Eriol nervously looking at Tomoyo

"no…that's not for me to decide…go talk to my mother" and with a grunt she left

"ill take that as a good bye ::sigh::" 

~*~Palace~*~

"Im going to have to **not** allow you to leave the castle…you both shall be heavily guarded from now on…" Touya was about to continue when a knock was heard. 

"come in" Touya proclaimed

there from the door way stood Yukito. Touya just nodded and said 

"alright…that's enough…you both can leave now…I still have a meeting"

Syaoran just nodded but Sakura was fuming she didn't like the idea of being cooped up in the palace like this and followed by guards so before she left the office she said 

"I **still** detest your rule **BROTHER**!" with that she slammed the door leaving a poor troubled Touya to his thoughts.

After the princess was gone Yukito spoke

"the prophecy…it is being completed"

"how can you be so certain" said Elizabeth

"is your son the bearer of the Clow?" asked Yukito with cold eyes…much like Yue's

Elizabeth could only nod. Touya sighed and stood up, he walked towards the window and glanced at his kingdom and said 

"Its starting" 

"you do know Touya that whatever precautions you take you can never avoid the inevitable" said Clarence 

"your mother tried the same thing before she died for she knew of what was going to happen…but she failed…so your father just gave into destiny and fulfilled his part of the prophecy" said Elizabeth sadly

"I know that" said Touya calmly but with worried eyes

"so what do you propose we do now?" asked Yukito

"I don't know" said Touya frustrated 

"send a carriage to our home…fetch Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun…tell them I sent for them" said Elizabeth determination hinted in her voice

"then what…" said Touya

"then we start our plans…maybe in a few months time the Eastern kingdoms will attack us…then…that's when the prophecy will truly begin"

Touya just nodded and looked out of the window…he knew he will die…he knew the great danger ahead of him…he knew of the suffering his sister will attain once the prophecy will truly be fulfilled…but deep in his heart he knew she would succeed.

~*~ back in the forest ~*~

Sonomi was heading towards the lake ridding her horse she stopped when she saw the waterfalls. She jumped off her horse and walked towards the waterfalls. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a hooded figure dressed in a dark violet cloak and held together with a silver brooch with the letter 'H' on it. It was the in sigma of the Hiiragizawa family…direct lineage of Clow Reed

"the inevitable is coming" said the hooded figure

Sonomi just nodded

"and there is nothing we can do to stop it" said the figure again

"I know…but…why do you hide yourself in the shadows…you can be a great ally in helping the chosen ones" Said Sonomi in wonder

"I know…I also know that you fear the safety of your daughter…you wish to escape destiny so your daughter would be safe…but you know you cannot escape" Said the figure

"I know that…but-" she was cut off by the hooded figure

"I will help in due time…do not fear…your daughter is in good hands…even now" 

"I know that"

"do not worry…all will reveal in due time…remember these words great warrior…everything will be all right…no matter what happens" said the hooded figure and slowly disappeared in the shadows 

Sonomi just looked at the spot where the hooded figure had once been and said " I hope your right Iris…I hope your right" 

~*~

end for now…Ill try to post the next chapter up SOON…but Im currently suffering from writers block…so any suggestions minna???? Im desperate I NEED IDEAS!!! So if ya want the next chapter to be posted onengai REVIEW!!!

p.s.

to Lady Sutaa: gomen for the delay…but well here's the chapter you've been waiting for but if you got any ideas in that smart brain PLEASE TELL ME!!!!

To Moshimoshiqueen, Fuu, Jaime, Keith, kitty kat: thanks for all the support!!! Hope you guys still remember that this fic exists!!!

To Fuu:(again) well Touya **didn't** get mad at Syaoran since he didn't know he yelled at her =)

To Ima-jining: cute name by the way…any whoo just love your whole hearted reviews! Tanx a brunch

Well got to start thinking of the next chapter 

TOODLES peeps!!! 

KaZ™

Thank you kY!!! For your help in the NEW and IMPROVED prophecy!…onegai review the new prophecy! Please

**-kaZ™**


	5. a hidden identity, jelousy arises

**~ The Princess, The Knight, The Wizard and the Amazon ~**

© 5

® by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

~*~

disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura unfortunately ::sigh::

Authors note: this chapter is dedicated to Lintun =)

Attention minna-san…I wont be able to write the next chapters anytime soon because my finals are coming up and I have to study…so don't expect and update for the next chapters for a while…well not at least till April…Im really sorry but I really REALLY have to study…I already flunked math and well I cant flunk it again or else Ill get summer school ::sigh:: anyways sorry about the prophecy thing if it sucked…Im really not good at making prophecies so if there's a good prophecy maker out there PLEASE OH PLEASE E-MAIL ME!!! And help me with the prophecy…I promise Ill give you credit just PLEASE HELP ME!!! Anywhoo onto le ficcie 

**Litun**- ARIGATO my faithful reviewer! Thank YOU for all the reviews you've given me and thanks for the encouragement! Appreciate it! This fic is dedicated to you! =)

**BGR** – I know that's why I need a good prophecy maker…so I asked kY! He he he…anyways thanks for your review! 

**Kitty kat **– weeeelll bout your suggestions…THANKS! But I don't think Ill take your suggestion bout Syaoran…demo Ill take the one about Sakura =) THANKS!

**Hello mommy** – I know what you mean…but with the finals coming up…cant do that right now…but maybe afterwards! Keep reviewing!

**LiLGeMiN**i – wow! Im so flattered ::blushes:: Im not THAT brilliant…anywhoo thanks for reminding me! Forgot about her…gome ::sweatdrops:: got so in with the opposite Eriol Tomoyo Syaoran Sakura thing…gomen nasai minna…demo THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!!! So I thought about what Meiling's going to be boy would ALL of you be surprised!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA =)

**Pinkuser**- he he he forgive and forget right! Its alright its okay! Just hope you can review this!!!

**The Great User**- ummm I don't think Ill use your idea its not good for the story…its kinda going to sidetrack…gomen if I cant use it…but if you want Ill make a fic for you with your idea! 

~*~

what happened last time:

Sonomi just looked at the spot where the hooded figure had once been and said " I hope your right Iris…I hope your right" 

~*~

"I **CANNOT **believe he **did **this to **ME!!!**" Yelled an annoyed Princess to her nanny. Her nanny just sighed…she was the only servant in the castle that could tolerate the Princess because she has been serving the Kinomoto family ever since Nadeshiko was still a girl. She knew of the prophecy and she knew why Sakura was like this…even thou she was a spoiled brat in the outside she still had a good side that she only showed to her and Touya. She just smiled at Sakura's antics and remembered Nadeshiko. If only her parents weren't both dead then maybe she wouldn't have ended up like this…but she knew no one can escape destiny.

"nana…what am I going to do…I cant stay cooped up in the castle like this forever ::sigh::" said Sakura softly as she plopped on her bed 

Nana placed her needle work on the table and motioned Sakura to come to her. Sakura did as she motioned and she spoke 

"my child…you know this is all for your safety…and besides…what would you do outside anyways???" she said smiling

"I don't know…visit mom…I had her garden locked up so only I can go in" Sakura said grinning

~*~

"great now Im locked up here in the castle…what am I going to do! Ugh…Im going to die of boredom here!" Syaoran declared as he threw his arms in the air. He was walking down the halls of the castle heading to no where in particular and when he turned left he saw Lila. So he made a quick escape pretending not to see her and head back and turned right. Unfortunately Lila was still following him so he walked faster. When he looked around he still saw Lila this got him **more **annoyed and spotted Yamazaki walking down and by instinct he called 

"HEY YAMAZAKI!!!" and quickly he pulled him and poor confused Yamazaki didn't know what was going on was just being dragged by Syaoran.

"H-HEY w-what's" said Yamazaki 

"shhh…Im trying to get away from the stalking servant…got any plans on how I can get away" said Syaoran discreetly

"hmmm…looks like someone's got an admirer…ha ha ha" 

"shut **up** Yamazaki…now do you **have **any plans or don't ya!" 

"sheeeesh don't have to be temper mental **at **me Syaoran"

Syaoran just glared at him

"okay…since were far away from our rooms and **if **we **do **go there then we'd have to go back…the only option is…THE GARDEN!" Yamazaki exclaimed and he dragged Syaoran 

~Lila's P.O.V~

'ohhhhh he's trying to loose me…but I wont give up THAT easily!' and she continued the chase

~ omniscient P.O.V. ~

Yamazaki and Syaoran arrived at the garden and quickly they tried to hide. When they finally got to hide they breathed a sigh of relive. But when they turned around they saw Lila still on their tail…luckily they saw Sakura and saw the Lila accidentally bumped Sakura and she was enraged. She dropped the key she had and was fuming with anger

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!**" Sakura yelled and Syaoran and Yamazaki winced in the background. Lila was still on the ground and said 

"I-Im s-sorry y-y-your h-highness I was in a hurry and I didn't notice you…I-Im really sorry…but I really have to-" but she was cut off by Sakura

"**DO YOU _THINK _WHAT YOU DID WAS RIGHT!** How **dare** you do that to me…you are so **disrespectful!** How **dare **you say those words to **ME!"**

"I-Im sorry…I already said-" 

"such **insolence! **I will not tolerate this any **LONGER!** … Lila…weren't you dismissed by the King what are you still doing **here!**"

"I-I was-" 

"**ENOUGH! **You are herby dismissed from all other affairs in this **castle** now **leave!!!"**

Lila out of fear scurried out of the castle as fast as she can…crying her heart out

In the background Yamazaki and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relive. While Sakura got to her knees and looked for the key she lost because of Lila. She was desperate and said 

"ohhh where are those key's if that dumb stupid servant hadn't bumped me I would've lost it…ohhhh if that key wont be found I swear Ill get her **head **for this" said Sakura panicking 

In the background Syaoran and Yamazaki were contemplating weather they would help Sakura 

"come **on** Syaoran lets help her…I mean she **did **get rid of the stalking servant" said Yamazaki

"but she's a **brat!** Let her look for whatever she's looking for herself" said Syaoran 

"**fine! **Then **don't **help…Im going to help Sakura **bye!" ** said Yamazaki coldly and went to help Sakura

"ohhh **fine!**" complained Syaoran and followed Yamazaki to help the spoiled princess

~

while Sakura was crawling on the grass looking for the key she stopped and looked up and saw Yamazaki and Syaoran and Yamazaki said in a kind voice 

"hey Sakura…whatcha looking for???" 

"oh hi Yamazaki…Im looking for my key's they're **very important** to me…could you help me look for it…please" said Sakura still searching the ground for it…not even caring if her dress got dirty or that the fact that her hair was all over her face 

"uhhh…sure Sakura" said Yamazaki and the three some looked for the key

a few hours later Syaoran said

"FOUND IT!" he cheered and as he said it Sakura quickly stood up…disregarding her disheveled messy image she got the key from Syaoran and went to the wall there she found a small key hole and placed the key inside. She twisted it and a secret door opened when she opened it she quickly stepped inside leaving the duo baffled and a few moments later she came out again apparently impatient and said 

"_well_ what are you guys waiting for…come on" and the two just shrugged and followed Sakura inside

~in the forest~

Sonomi had just returned and saw that the girls were doing their usual activities. She smiled but when she saw her daughter being so cold…she just couldn't take it…she made a silent prayer that hopefully…Eriol Hiiragizawa might be able to melt her cold heart with his clumsy heart. Her two guards bowing to her greeted her, one of them took her horse and the other briefed her of what has happened during her absence. 

"I see… but what of our guest?" asked Sonomi to her guard

"He is still in tactics hall" said the female guard

"I see…arrange for him to stay at one of the guest rooms…the one which is guarded we wouldn't want him to get into anymore accidents don't we" said Sonomi giggling at the memory

"::chuckles:: a wise decision my lady" and the guard left her

~ with Eriol ~

he apparently dosed off in front of the plate beside a ton of books and messed up parchments and a quill with ink dripping. He was still trying to decipher the meanings of the characters from the plate and well he fell asleep.

His peaceful slumber was abruptly interrupted by one of Sonomi's guards. He stirred and opened his eyes, taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes and returned them to where they usually were. 

"I-Im s-sorry I dosed off mam" said Eriol nervously 

"quite alright…you do need your rest…by the way…why don't you take your rest…Mistress Sonomi wishes you to be moved in a new chamber where you'll be _safe_" said the female guard emphasizing the word _safe_

"alright" and he cautiously walked out of the door and slowly followed the guard trying to avoid any unwanted accidents. Unfortunately when they left the hall he saw he was sooo high up he's legs wobbled and more so he saw Tomoyo in front of him smirking at his pale scared figure too shocked to talk. He was walking like a robot towards the rope bridge too terrified to look down unfortunately cold sweat trailed from his forehead and he looked down. Terrified at what he saw he quickly mad a dash for the hut ahead of him…but as he neared he slipped and went through the hole in the design of the rope bridge causing him to fall down. He thought he would die so he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Then he opened his other eye then his other shocked that he was still alive. And when he looked at his savior. He saw Tomoyo…and it clicked Tomoyo saved him from an accidental death.

When they got safely to the ground Eriol was breathing heavily and Tomoyo had a distant look in her eyes. And Eriol said "T-thank you….for saving my life…I-" he was about to say something when Tomoyo said coldly

"Don't even say it…I don't think you might even be able to repay me…just _try _to stay out of trouble" and with a nod she left. Leaving a very confused Eriol.

~*~

"what the-" was the only comment that escaped from Syaoran's lips. Yamazaki was too shocked to say anything.

"this is my mothers garden…and this is where they were buried" Sakura said ignoring their shocked faces. Casually she walked down the rose bushes and saw a small hut. She entered the hut and when she came out she had gardening tools with her. And she started trimming the rose bushes. 

Syaoran and Yamazaki were too shocked to say anything at what they were seeing. They couldn't believe that spoiled princess sakura was doing gardening. 

"so this is what she does when she's not doing anything…no wonder she had the wall built" Yamazaki commented 

When Sakura was done trimming the rose bushes she started watering the plants. Then she said "so are you going to help me or not!" to Yamazaki and Syaoran

And the duo too shocked to say anything just did as they were told.

~back in the forest~

Eriol was in his new room/ hut reading a book until he heard giggling from out side. He decided to come see what it was and saw a group of girls giggling and immediately he blushed. Then a girl with blonde hair asked 

"::giggle:: terribly sorry for the intrusion Lord Hiiragizawa but we were wondering…since you came from a wizard's family could you show us magic" said the girl

"hmmm…well since I've got nothing to do…okay…oh yeah my name's Eriol by the way….my father is the Lord Hiiragizawa" said Eriol smiling as they were walking down the bridge 

"oh my name's Tara…that's Dita" pointing at the girl with red hair "that's Layna" pointing at the girl with brown hair "that's Dorothy but we call her Doris for short" pointing at the girl with shoulder length blond hair "that's Nalka" pointing at the girl with black hair in a high ponytail "and last but not least that Zara" pointing at the cheery brown haired girl

"oh…well Tara where are we going anyways" asked Eriol 

"were going down…come on" and the girls broke into a run leaving Eriol. And shortly he scrambled to follow them. Unfortunately when he reached them they were going to slide down the tree…he tried that to but he unfortunately slipped and fell down his butt. And all the girls laughed at him…then Zara said

"not only do you know magic…your also _very_ funny" and the girl broke out in laughter again. 

Eriol just sweat dropped rubbing his poor butt. Then when he glanced around he saw Tomoyo passing by and he waved at her. Tomoyo seeing the girls he was with got mad and thought '_what **nerve **he waves at me while he's hanging out with girls…ugh…he's so **dense**'_ and she just glared at him. Eriol being gullibly dense and has no experience with girls what so ever didn't know why Tomoyo glared at him. 

~with Tomoyo~

After Tomoyo glared at him she walked away towards the direction of Chiharu and the others. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko saw what happened and when Tomoyo came near and they started walking Chiharu teased

"ohhh…looks like our cold great warrior is  _jealous_" 

"**WHAT **I am **not** jealous…why would _I _be jealous???" said Tomoyo in defence

"OH come **on** Tomoyo…we knew how you looked at Eriol…we **saw ** how you looked at him with those girls" said Rika

Tomoyo silent at their statements and also shocked then she said 

"how can _I _be jealous…he's just a **clumsy** **stupid wizard**…he's not even cute-" said Tomoyo in defense

"more like **handsome"** continued Naoko for Tomoyo

"wha-how did you get **that **idea" said Tomoyo

"he **is **handsome Tomoyo…admit it" said Chiharu

"well…he is…sorta" said Tomoyo in a meek voice

"Tomoyo give up the jest…you **like **him…**admit **it" said Rika

Tomoyo just kept quiet

"**aha **so you **do **like him" said Naoko

"well…no..well..yes…ahhhh…I don't know…and besides I **don't **like him…I **hate **him" said Tomoyo 

"you know there's a saying…the more you hate the more you love" said Rika

"look…lets just drop it" said Tomoyo slightly annoyed

"**no!**" declaired Chiharu "not unless you tell us you **like **him" 

"**look **if I told you guys I like him…will you drop it already" said Tomoyo **annoyed **

"YES!" said the threesome 

"fine…yes I do…now shut up" said Tomoyo…but deep down her thoughts '_do I **like** Eriol???…Im not sure anymore…well he IS kinda cute…well kinda sweet-'_

"**hello **anyone in there???" said Chiharu waving her hand

"huh- oh yeah what?" Tomoyo said 

"well for a while I thought you went kookoo…you kinda spaced out there" said Naoko in concern

"yeah well I had things on my mind" Said Tomoyo bluntly 

~ back at the palace in Touya's office ~

"have you sent for the carriage" asked Touya to Elizabeth

"yes your highness…I believe they will arrive here any moment" replied Elizabeth

"Touya…I asked them to bring the book of Clow with them…so when they get reunited with their master-" Clarence said

"I understand perfectly" Touya cut in…then a few moments of awkward silence were broken by a knock on the door

"come in" said Touya

"your highness…Lady Nakuru had arrived" said the servant

"good send for them here" said Touya "oh and call nana while your at it"

"as you wish sire" said the servant

~with Nakuru~

Nakuru has been crying non stop since Eriol was kidnapped…however Spinel Sun was null and passive since then. When they arrived at the castle Nakuru placed Spinel Sun in the bag she brought and stepped out of the carriage. If she weren't upset she would've ooooohed and ahhhhhhed on the castle unfortunately she was still sniffling and moping. She was directed to a room where she was to wait…there a few moments later she was directed by a servant to the King's study. The servant knocked and a muffle reply from the other side signaled the servant it was okay

"your highness…Lady Nakuru" announced the servant and she stepped aside to let Nakuru in. when she entered she saw Master Mage Clarence and Sorceress Elizabeth. And quickly she began crying again and ran to her two master and hugged them and kept on repeating "its all my fault…its all my fault" and Elizabeth comforted her and said "there there…it was never your fault…we could never avoid the inevitable child" and with this Nakuru stopped crying 

"what do you mean could never avoid the inevitable?" asked Nakuru. Then Spinel Sun came out of the bag and said

"if you at least try to read books you would know that Master Eriol is part of the prophecy done by Clow Reed" 

"what do you mean part of the prophecy" asked Nakuru obviously confused

"Nakuru…I-" Elizabeth started "Eriol is the wizard in the prophecy of Clow Reed" 

"If you still don't get it let me explain…" and Spinel started telling the whole prophecy

~ back in Sakura's garden ~

"Well the trimmings are done…thanks for your help" Said Sakura with a distant look in her eyes

"Sakura…you've done a wonderful job restoring Aunt Nadeshiko's garden" said Yamazaki

"thanks…I just-" Said Sakura but she stopped and for a moment Syaoran noticed tears forming in her eyes "its nothing" 

"Hey Sakura…could we see-" said Yamazaki

"of course" said Sakura and she led them to two tomb stones bearing the crest of the Royal family. But now beside the tombstones were Nadeshiko flowers planted. 

When Yamazaki saw this he quickly got on his right knee and bowed. Sakura just had that distant look in her eyes and silent tears flowing down her face. She quickly wiped them off and her eyes became cold again. When Yamazaki stood up again he too had tears in his eyes and wiped them off. Syaoran being the only one not crying was wondering what was it all about. 

They walked in silence towards the exit. When they reached the exit they left the garden and Sakura slammed the door shut and locked it. And strode away quickly.

"was it just me…or was princess spoiled brat being nice" said Syaoran

~ back in the forest ~

 Tomoyo and the girls were walking. But they stopped when they saw Eriol and the girls he was with. He was attempting to produce fire. So Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko decided to see for themselves

"oh sacred fire come to thy caller and appear before thy master" he said and with one snap fire appeared out of his finger. And he jumped for joy "YAY I DID IT I DID IT!" unfortunately as he jumped up and down the fire turned to water and the water sprayed everyone including Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. And all four screamed and Tomoyo said 

"**HIIRAGIZAWA!!!**" and she pointed her dagger towards him 

"uhhhh he he he Lady Tomoyo…w-what a surprise…ummm…" and he quickly broke into a run but with a **SLAM** he slammed into a tree and fainted.

~ in the Eastern Kingdom ~

"we will wage war onto the Western Kingdom" said a man with a big BIG axe 

"but why…?" said a little man with glasses

"we **need **the Clow Cards…and obviously they wont give it to us…so we **must **take it by force" said an Elderly man obviously a wizard

"but aren't we strong enough in the realm of magic" said the little man with glasses

"no once we get the Clow Cards not even the infamous Hiiragizawa family of the west can stop us" said the Elderly man 

"but high elder Kaita what is the Hiiragizawa family?" said the little man with glasses 

"my child obviously you need to learn more" said the king

" Ming-Lai…they are the most powerful magic family…they can defeat all the wizards and sorcerers here" said Kaita

"I see…but what about the Empress and Princess?" asked Ming-Lai

"we shall send them to the western kingdom…to be friends with them…and when the time is right we kill them together with the Western Kingdom" said the man with the axe

"but why highness?" asked Ming-Lai yet again (_he asks to many questions ne?) _

"they serve as a threat…both them and the Western Kingdom…serve as a wall…a wall that needs to be torn down for us to have absolute power" said the man with the axe

"his highness is right" said Kaita

"but what of the people?…they love the princess and the empress too much" said the little man with glasses

"its quite simple really Hananda-san we brain wash them" said the elderly man


	6. the beginning of everything

-=**_The Princess, The Knight, The Wizard and The Amazon_**=-

©6

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

Dedicated to **_kitty kat_**…my other faithful reviewer, gomen if I didn't include you with Lintun…I wanted to dedicate a chapter for each of you =) thanks for your support

_"join me or die" – Aaliya as Akasha in Queen of the Damned _

**what happened last time:**

"its quite simple really Hananda-san we brain wash them" said the elderly man

-*-

A black steed with a man on his back was quickly making its way through the forest. The rider seemingly agitated was sweating. Slowly drops of sweat trickled from his head. He made no attempt wiping it. Obviously he was in a hurry. 

Moments later, the rider viewed the outline of the castle. He sighed in relief and made a determined look and sped faster towards the castle. He arrived at the castle ignoring the guards on the way and rushed towards the king's study. Not even knocking he barged in the room gaining the attention of its occupants.

Touya being troubled and all, turned as he saw the man with a letter not even knocking. Angered at his disrespect he yelled "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" the man shocked as this event unfolded before him because no one has ever seen the king shout let alone scold. 

"::puff:: highness ::huff:: a thousand pardons ::breath:: for my intrusion ::pause::…a message highness"

the man apologized handing him the paper he so guarded with his life. 

"is this all it is…a letter that made you disrespect me?" asked Touya angrily

"your highness…forgive my ignorance…but the letter…it is from the Eastern Kingdom" 

"the Eastern Kingdom" repeated Touya softly "you are dismissed" he said facing the man  

"thank you highness" and the man left 

Touya slowly opened the letter breaking the royal seal of the Eastern Kingdom 

_To the king of the Western Kingdom_

_We have discovered that thou king of the Western Kingdom have his suspicions against thy Eastern Kingdom. Thy Eastern Kingdom would like to prove to thou king that it is all mere false impression. To prove thy misconception we wish to have a treaty to show thou, thy true intention. We will be patiently awaiting thou king's response…_

- _Respectfully _

- _Emperor Zhou Xin _

"write this down for me" commanded Touya. Clarence did as he was told. He got a parchment and feather pen

" Emperor Zhou Xin we accept your proposal" dictated the king 

"You are aware this could be a trap" said Clarence

"never question your king's actions!…I know what I'm doing…trust me" 

"his majesty is right…besides…I'm sure the persons they shall send are a block against their plan of conquest" said Yukito coldly 

"so your telling me their sending people they want to die" said Nakuru in disbelief

Yukito and Touya just kept quiet 

"how can they be so inhumane!" declared Nakuru and started crying again

-*- Eastern Kingdom -*-

"your highness a message from the Western Kingdom" presented the messenger

"Kaita read it to me" ordered the emperor

"hai" Kaita scanned the scroll and read "Emperor Zhou Xin we accept your proposal"

"they took the bait" said the Emperor then he laughed "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-* A month later *-

 A red 8 horse drawn carriage pulled up in front of the castle with guards and soldiers following behind it. The carriage had engraved dragons on it and was obviously foreign. A soldier in a red uniform opened the door of the carriage and red silk flowed out of the carriage. He bowed in respect and so did all the guards.

 A woman with auburn hair in a tight bun stepped out. She looked fierce yet she showed superiority. With her red silk traditional dress (think the stuff that Nuriko wears in Fushigi Yuugi in the times when they haven't started looking for the star warriors) Her stone cold blue eyes shimmered as she stepped down. Following behind her is a girl with ebony hair tied into two buns. She closed her dull red eyes as she sighed. She stepped down the carriage with her plain white silk kimono with a light blue obi.

She walked calmly and quietly smiling politely towards the bowing guards. The two ladies were guided to the throne room. 

-*-

two large maple doors swung open. A woman and a girl about Sakura's age walked towards Touya and Sakura. Syaoran, Yukito, Yamazaki, and Clarence were eying them suspiciously. Slowly Touya rose and greeted the two ladies. 

"ahhh…I presume you must be the representatives of the Eastern kingdom…I bid you welcome to our kingdom of the west, my name is Touya king of the western kingdom" 

The lady and the girl bowed and the lady said 

"indeed we are the representatives…allow me to introduce myself… Empress Kaho of the Eastern Kingdom…my daughter Princess Meilin"

"it is an honor to finally meet the young leader of the west" said Meilin calmly not looking at Touya's eyes as she bowed

-*-

"So they are the royalty of the East…they look suspicious" said the figure with a black cloak.

"indeed…we'd better keep an eye on them" said the other person in a blue cloak as the brooch on her chest shown and with a blink of an eye they disappeared

-*-

'hmmm…I wonder where mother is' thought Tomoyo as she was jumping from tree to tree with a blink of an eye.

As she stopped on the branch of a tree she spotted two figures on horses wearing cloaks. The other in black and the other in blue, Tomoyo smirked as she jumped towards the path and waited for the coming riders

The two horses halted and the one in black spoke 

"Tomoyo…what are you doing here?… weren't you supposed to be in the village?"

"oh…well…I needed to ask you something" said Tomoyo looking at her mother who now took off the hood

"well…we cant talk here…lets head back" said Sonomi as she guided the horse 

"wait…what about your companion?" asked Tomoyo

"what companion" said Sonomi turning her back

"but-wasn't-" 

"look your mind must be playing tricks on you" 

As the two left the figure in blue thought ' Im sorry young warrior for I may not reveal myself till the time comes' and she rode of to the path ahead of her. The silver brooch with an H shinned as the sun reflected. 

-*-

"Tomoyo…you're a little cheerful than usual…why is that?" asked Sonomi in concern as they slowly tracked the path towards their village

"oh nothing" she said in a singsong pattern. Her mother noticed that distant glee in her eyes, not to mention her blushing

"tell me child…is my mighty stone cold warrior perhaps…in love" Sonomi said, mischief hinted in her tone

Tomoyo just kept quiet. 

"I see" Sonomi commented then chuckled 

-*-

Princess Meilin was reading a book in the palace gardens. She was sitting on a bench, with her glasses on and a glass of juice beside her, she was relaxed. 

Princess Sakura was heading towards the gardens. She was heading towards the nearest bench when she saw someone was sitting on it. She analyzed who it was and realized it was Princess Meilin of the East. She was enraged, and thought 'just because she's a princess doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants…the NERVE!' sticking her chin up in the air she stomped her way towards Meilin. 

"what do you think _you're_ doing?" Sakura said raising her eyebrow

Meilin gently closed her book and took off her glasses, calmly she said 

"I was reading highness… did I do something to offend you?" 

she asked not wanting to displease anyone

"indeed you did!" said Sakura angrily

the poor timid princess, shaken at the tone of her voice quivered in fear

"m-may I-I ask…w-what it was? ::gulp::"

"you are sitting on MY bench in MY garden without MY permission!" shouted Sakura

"I-Im s-sorry highness… but I-I was not aware-"

"yeah well now you know…now…LEAVE!" 

"a-at o-once p-princess" Meilin said shakily as she hurriedly scurried off

Sakura just stood their smirking at her victory. 

-*-

"tell me…what was it you wished to discuss?"

"well mother…I just wanted to know…um…when will Eriol go home?" asked Tomoyo timidly

"and why would you want to know that?" Sonomi asked raising an eyebrow

"well…um…I" 

"Tomoyo…child…your…blushing" Sonomi said, smirking "you like this boy…don't you?"

Tomoyo just kept quiet and kept on blushing

"Ill take that as a yes" and she laughed. 

They had just entered the village gate when Tomoyo was going to ask her again but Sonomi beat her up to it

"I cannot tell you exactly how long he will stay here…but what I can tell you is this…Im sure he will stay with you for a LONG time" Sonomi said walking away

"I wonder…what she meant?" Tomoyo said in puzzlement 

"TOMOYO!!!!" yelled Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko

Tomoyo turned and saw her three friends, slowly she made her way to them

"were the HELL have you been?" said Rika obviously mad

"where I have been does not concern you" Tomoyo said in a cold voice

"yeah well you were needed" said Naoko

"well Im here now…so?" 

"SO!…SO!!!" Chiharu said frantically "don't you remember what day it is today…or have you forgotten"

"nope" 

"ugh…today is the dinner"

"dinner…what dinner…oh THAT dinner" 

"yes THAT dinner…the one that your mom organized" said Rika sounding annoyed 

"so why was I needed?" Tomoyo asked 

"well lets just say since you're the daughter of the leader and second in command oh and since the leader wasn't here we'd ask you what to do but NOOOO both of you were gone!" said Naoko sarcastically

"look my mom's here now so lets just drop it okay" 

"fine" was the threesomes answer

-*- the night of the dinner banquet -*-

Everyone was eating in a big circle. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were sitting together. Eriol was across them sitting with the 6 bitches as Tomoyo called them. 

"will you look at that…the 6 bitches are actually flirting" Rika said 

"yeah flirting with Eriol…and look he's actually flirting as well" said Chiharu in disgust

"actually Chiharu I don't think he even knows he's flirting with them or the fact that the 6 bitches are flirting with him" said Naoko in delight "I think he's too dense to realize it"

"yeah well his ''dense' characteristic will soon be the cause of a BIG bruise if he doesn't stop" Tomoyo said angrily

-with Eriol and the six bitches namely Tara, Zara, Dita, Nalka, Layna and Doris-

"oh Eriol your soooo amazing" said Tara swooning over Eriol

"::blush:: well Im really not that amazing" contradicted Eriol with 10 different shades of red

the flirting of Tara, Zara, Dita, Nalka, Layna and Doris went on through the night and Tomoyo was steaming with anger while she was watching them

"oh Eriol how bout some entertainment" suggested Nalka with the beautiful eyes effect

"oh YES Eriol your so GREAT in magic!" Doris said 

now Eriol's face is as red or even redder than a tomato 

"yes Eriol astound everyone here with your GREAT magic" said Tomoyo sarcastically with a smirk on her face

"::gulp:: if you say so" then he stood up "I will turn the bonfire into ice" stated Eriol and slowly he walked near the fire, he raised his hands and chanted "element of fire hear my plea and turn to water" the fire did change into water it was suspended in the air and Eriol jumped up and down and said "I DID I DID IT I ACTUALLY DID IT!"

then slowly the water stopped being suspended in the air and mad a huge splash creating a big mud puddle that made everyone covered in mud

"OOOOOHHHHHH ERIOL YOU CLUTZ!" shouted Tomoyo then she chased Eriol 

Poor Eriol ran for dear life with a big "EEEEPPPP!"

-*- back at the castle same time -*-

"ohhhh Meilin dear!!!!" called a giddy Emperess Kaho as she entered her daughters chamber

"yes mother" asked Meilin as she dropped her book and looked at her mother

"you have GOT to wear THIS!" then she snapped her fingers and two servants brought in a traditional Korean kimono (if that's what you call it) it had a baby blue ribbon and a full baby blue skirt that reached the ankles. A mint green tight fitting jacket for the top (note: I just got the info from world book…any ways I just saw the outfit for our play) 

"b-but" Meilin said in protest

"no BUTS! Oh…if only your father was here…::sigh:: how I miss him!…after this treaty is over Im going to hug him SOOOOOOO tight!" exclaimed Kaho as she hugged the pillow "now get dressed!" 

"hai okaasan" 

-*-

 (note: Im trying to make Kaho's personality into a noisy … you get my point)

Touya, Yukito, Clarence, Elizabeth, Sakura, Syaoran, and Yamazaki were all seated at the dinner table. Meiling had just arrived and sat at the opposite end. Now they were waiting for Kaho

"Im terribly sorry for the wait your grace" apologized Meiling as she bowed

"its alright…where is her majesty?" asked the king

"my mother is…I assume getting ready highness" answered Meiling

"she's STILL getting DRESSED! What IS she going to WEAR!" complained Sakura

"now, now Sakura" said Touya to calm the impatient princess

then the doors burst open 

"IM HEEEEEEEEREEEEEE!" shouted Kaho in a singsong pattern

everyone just stared at her. "about time you got here" Sakura mumbled 

"what was that?" asked Kaho leaning towards Sakura with her eyebrow raised up

"oh nothing _highness"_ replied Sakura sarcastically emphasizing highness

"good" and she sat at the far end of the table facing Touya

so they started discussing the peace treaty

-back to the forest-

Tomoyo finally caught Eriol then she smirked. She lured Eriol away from the crowed so she could talk to him. Slowly she walked towards him

"u-u-um T-t-tomoyo I-I-I-m so SO sorry so please don't hurt me"

"YOU…YOU…YOUR SO DENSE! YOU INSESITIVE JERK" then she slapped Eriol hard on the face then she ran crying.

Poor Eriol was left standing there, he touched his swollen cheek "ow…w-what d-did I do now?" asked Eriol confused at what had happened 

-the next day-

Eriol went to Tomoyo's hut. He was about to knock when a hand stopped him

"you shouldn't have come here" said Naoko coldly

"just go back to your hut" ordered Chiharu

"b-but I just wanted to talk to Tomoyo-"

"why don't you just go…you've done enough damage" said Rika glaring daggers at Eriol

"I don't understand…how can I do damage if I have done nothing!" said Eriol exasperated at the confusing events

"Tomoyo's right…you ARE dense" said Chiharu rolling her eyes

"come with us" said Naoko as she walked to the hanging bridges. Confused, Eriol just followed. Naoko led them to the her hut. She motioned Eriol to take a seat. She closed the door and said

"Tomoyo likes you, you know that?" 

Eriol's eyes widened in shock "but how CAN she like me…she hates me! I mean if I make a mistake or do something wrong she chases me or threatens to kill me!" 

"DAMN you ARE dense!" said Rika

"last night…didn't you see the 6 bitch-er I mean Tara, Zara, Dita, Doris, Nalka, and Layna were actually SWOONING over you…flirting with you and YOU respond!…oh and those 6 always I repeat _always _hang out with you and you are so 'Mr. Blush like mad'" said Chiharu

"you hurt her feelings you know by doing those" continued Naoko

"I-I didn't know" Eriol said 

"well how CAN you know your so DENSE" said Rika. She looked at him and left the hut, Chiharu and Naoko did the same and left Eriol to his thoughts. 

-*-In the Eastern Kingdom -*-

"have the ships been deployed?" asked Emperor Zhou Xin

"yes highness" replied high elder Kaita

"good…when are they expected to arrive?"

"they are expected to arrive tomorrow sire" 

"good…when shall the invasion start?" 

"2 days from now"

"tell them I want the invasion to start at ONCE!" 

"yes your majesty" Kaita bowed and left the room

"finally not ONLY will the Clow Cards soon be in my hands…but I'll have a new kingdom to add and Ill finally get rid of that annoying wife of mine…too bad Meilin had to come with her…she would make a great ruler one day…no matter…I can always have another child and wife"

-*- at cliff facing the sea in the Western Kingdom -*-

A lone figure wearing a dark blue cloak with a sliver brooch stood against the winds of the sea. She took of her hood and let her long dark blue hair blow against the wind. With a wave of her hand an image projected in front of her. About a hundred battle ships bearing the flags of the East were on their way here, the Western Kingdom.

"the completion of the prophecy shall soon arrive…it is happening too fast I must act quickly" said the figure "I must hurry…the hour of revelation has come" 

and figure rode on to her horse off to the kingdom

_'the time has come for the  dead to return'_ the rider thought

-*-

note: if you guys haven't figured it out yet the 'lone figure' is Iris. And added information Iris is the name of the female version of Hermes in Greek Mythology. Iris is the messenger of the gods and the goddess of the rainbows. Oh and she's a lower goddess kinda like a 2nd class goddess.

Okay DONE!!! Sigh 2 weeks of labor finally paid off. Quite a long time ne? well I got a HUGE I mean HUGE writers block…don't worry my ideas are poring in so chapter 7 will be posted SOON! I mean SOON! Oh yeah please tell me what you think! 


	7. S+S realizations

**=8=The Princes, The Knight, The Wizard, and The Amazon =8=**

**© 7**

**® By Kazumi Tachikawa**

**A.K.A kaZ™**

**Dedicated to The Great One…thanks for the Korean costume thing! Oh and the S+S mush is for Litun…hope ya like it!**

**=8=**

**The Great One: **really your Korean! WOW! Well thank actually I really didn't know how to describe the dress coz I just saw it for our school play =) and well I thought it was cute! I didn't know the skirt goes way to the neck…must be hard to wear

**Litun:** welp since you asked for the S+S mush…here it IS!

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: **thanks for your colorful review!

**Jji: **I posted it as soon as I could hope you like this chapter

**Little Blossom: **thanks!

**Cool clamzy blue: **well the personality thing IS the main part of the plot but don't worry they're personalities will be back to the ones in the anime soon!

Note: to those who want to know when the next chapter is up…leave your e-mail then Ill e-mail you guys when I posted it! =)

**=8=**

**What happened last time: **

_'the time has come for the  dead to return'_ the rider thought

Now: 

**=- 3 hours later -=**

A black steed with a cloaked rider arrived at the village of the Amazons early morning. This caused havoc amongst the Amazons for no stranger had ever violated their sacred grounds. The Amazons surrounded the rider with their sphere's sharp edges right next to her. 

The rider made no attempts of moving, among these Amazons on of them stood from all. It was Tomoyo. With her arms crossed she walked then quickly she grabbed her dagger and pointed it to the rider.

"What business do you have here now that you have violated our sacred lands?" asked Tomoyo 

"I wish to speak with Sonomi" was the response of the rider

This response received a collection of gasps. "How do you know of my mother?" asked Tomoyo rage filled her heart

"Drop your weapons," ordered a voice from behind. Tomoyo looked behind who had ordered it, it was no other than her mother her self, Sonomi 

"But mother I-" Tomoyo reasoned 

"No need…for violence child…I know who the rider is"

The rider slowly took off the hood and revealed a girl. Her dark blue hair done in a loose bun held by a two sticks. She smiled in gratitude with her deep violet eyes shimmering in the light. 

"To what honor does this visit hold Iris?" Sonomi asked the rider

"The Eastern Army will arrive in about a day…I believe it would be wise for your people to go into hiding for a while" 

"But they can never find our village" 

"True…but it never did hurt to be safe…let them hide for a while…at least not until we have talked to the king" 

"Alright" Sonomi agreed, she faced her people and announced "YOU ALL MUST MOVE TO THE HIDDEN VALLEY FOR A WHILE…THE EASTERN ARMY WILL SOON ARRIVE!"

"But leader…are we not going to fight?" asked a blonde haired Amazon

"We will fight…but not until the time is right…for now I want you all to be safe" 

Everyone agreed and started packing. Sonomi now faced Tomoyo "I want you to get Eriol, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko and prepare for a trip to the castle"

"WHAT!…WHY?-" 

"Look Tomoyo don't object to this…just do it…Ill explain later" explained Sonomi and went to her hut. Tomoyo confused just did as to what her mother told her. 

An hour later everyone in the village had left for the trip to the hidden valley. Sonomi returned and handed Iris the sacred plate. Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko had just come down and quickly Iris returned her cloak. They quickly started their journey to the castle. 

While ridding Sonomi got one thick bundle of black clothe. She tossed Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko one rolled up bundle. 

"Wear this…that way we wont be recognized" was the only thing Sonomi said and quickly sped off. Leaving the four teenagers trailing behind.

**=-in the castle-= **

King Touya, Empress Kaho, Princess Meilin, Princess Sakura, Sir Yukito, Lord Yamazaki, Lord Syaoran, Master Mage Clarence, Elizabeth and Nakuru were all in the king's study. They were finalizing the peace treaty, Kaho and Meilin's departure and the possible alliance of the East with the West. 

**=-Back with Sonomi and the others-=**

Sometime later, they arrived at the gates of the castle. They hid their horses and got off. 

"We can't enter through the main gate or else we might cause chaos" said Sonomi

"I agree…we must be discreet in entering" said Iris with her hood still covering her face

"Well how DO we enter?" asked Naoko getting impatient

"We'll sneak through the wall…the royalties are most likely in the king's study having a meeting" suggested Iris

"But how bout clutz boy over there?" asked Chiharu

"No choice he'll have to climb the wall with us" said Sonomi

"::gulp:: how about…I wait here and you go ahead" suggested Eriol his color slowly draining as he thought about the consequences

"NO…we can't leave you here" said Tomoyo sternly glaring at Eriol

"How about I use my-" 

"NO" was said by Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo

"But I-" 

"Shut up and lets go," said Tomoyo grabbing Eriol's hand.

The six women climbed the castle walls. When they reached the top of the wall they pulled Eriol from the ground. Finally they had him on the wall. They leaped from roof to roof yet again with Eriol in tow. When they reached the window ledge of the castle they paused. Sonomi motioned them to be quiet and checked if this was the correct window. She motioned them to follow her and one by one they jumped inside.

**=-Sakura's P.O.V. -=**

I was just gazing at my brother and that poor excuse for an empress talk about the final arrangements for their return to the East. I thought FINALLY that witch would be back to her accursed pathetic small kingdom. Although it _is _an empire, those united kingdoms they conquered are no more than small villages. I sighed with boredom, why do _I _have to be here anyways? I mean I could always attend to my princess duties of efficiently supervising those servants or I could tend to mother and fathers grave. This is _such _a waste of time. Why waste time for the departure of an ill-mannered empress of an unknown weak empire. Just let them ride a carriage and ride a ship for goodness sakes. It's THAT easy. I looked at the window, my eyes quickly widen and I say out loud 

"OH. MY. LORD!" 

Cloaked people are invading the palace! I quickly gain the attention of the occupants of the room and on instinct Sir Yukito draws out his sword, along with my brother, Yamazaki and that lazy good for nothing Syaoran. 

**=- To the author's point of view…namely me! -=**

"OH. MY. LORD." Sakura yelled her eyes widening in shock

Yukito, Touya, Yamazaki and Syaoran draw their sword and pointing it at the incoming cloaked visitors.

One by one Sonomi and the others leap through the window and land through the ground. Eriol who was left on the window ledge follow but instead of jumping he falls face front. The impact of the fall causes him to loose the hood and reveals his face. 

"ERIOL!" his mother Elizabeth shouts. 

Iris quickly draws out her had and points to Eriol and says in a soft voice "wind" and the wind slows the fall of Eriol and corrects his position right side up. He lands on the ground softly. Too shocked to move at what had just happened. 

Elizabeth quickly runs to Eriol and hugs him tight, followed by Nakuru. Yukito places his blade in front of Iris who still had her hood on. Clarence who notices the silver brooch on Iris' cloak asks 

"who are you and why do you have the seal of the Hiiragizawa family?"

"why father…don't you recognize you own daughter?" Iris asked mockingly as she took off her hood revealing her face. She took out the two sticks holding her hair into a bun causing her hair trail behind her. She smiles warmly.

"But that cant be!…you disappeared 5 years ago!…we never found you…so we assumed your-"

"then your assumptions were incorrect father…as much as I would like to explain everything to you now…I cannot…for you see your majesties" Iris said turning to King Touya and Empress Kaho "the Eastern army will arrive at the beaches of Monte-mar at about a day"

"b-but how can that be?…we just had a peace treaty…my husband ordered this treaty to happen…why would their be-" asked Kaho in disbelief but she was cut off by Touya

"Apparently his highness does not want to have peace with us…Sir Yukito…prepare the army…Yamazaki, Syaoran…summon my generals and knights to the hall of kings…and you" Touya looked at Iris's guests which were the amazons "come with me to the hall of kings" Sonomi with her hood still on nodded and followed Touya along with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika also still with their hoods on. Yamazaki and Syaoran went on the opposite side of the hall. 

"b-but this cant BE!!! He couldn't have-"  Kaho said but by a 'slap' she shut up. Now holding her red cheek she turned to the one who slapped her with tears.

"how _dare _you! You dare make the innocent peace loving people of the West believe in your _rubbish _peace treaty! And yet you call yourself the _honorable **empress **_of the East! How could you proclaim yourself _honorable!_ There _is _no _honor _in making false hope that peace between the East and the West was ever possible! You have made a terrible crime against the people of the west you _lied _to us!…because of that you dishonor the name of royalty everywhere…from now _on _the war between the East and the West shall begin!…GUARDS!" Sakura summoned. And 20 guards filled the room "place these two _royalties _in their chambers and placed under arrest…they are to remain in their chambers guarded day and night till my brother decides what to do with them…UNDERSTOOD!" she yelled 

"YES PRINCESS!" they replied 

Kaho and Meiling were escorted back to their chamber with Kaho's tear streaked face and yet still flowing and Meiling shock still registered on her face. 

"excuse me but I must be off…I shall see you all at dinner" said Sakura as she curtseyed, leaving only the Hiiragizawa's and Nakuru in the study.

"Iris…I- how?" asked her confused father

"lets just say that I was on a quest to get the truth about the prophecy" said Iris 

"oh Iris…I thought you were dead!" said her mother as she hugged her long lost daughter 

"you mean to tell me…I was with YOU the whole time!" said Eriol in disbelief "you know you could've used _your _magic on me!…instead of making me climb that wall…or jump those towers!" 

"it seems you've never changed since I left you…little brother" said Iris chuckling

"what happened dear?…we never sensed you…we never found you…even if we were using our magic?…where have you been these past 5 years?" Elizabeth asked

"that day when I was supposed to go to the elders…I really did…they said I had an important mission to do…so they made me take tests and training…during those trainings and tests I didn't realize how much time had gone since I was under the elder's spell which I learned later on…I continued my mission because I was informed that one day I can see you all again…and by then I would only have one more thing to do before I could complete my mission" explained Iris

"but what IS that mission?" asked Clarence

"all will be revealed when the right time has come" was Iris's only reply 

"so now I guess we can now be a _complete _family now huh?" asked Eriol optimistically

Iris just had a sad look on her face 

**=- In the hall of kings -=**

"honorable generals of the West…the prophecy told by Clow Reed hundreds of years ago is happening" announced Touya earning a few gasps from his honorable generals. He walked towards the huge HUGE map of the country. He placed a few miniature ships with red flags at the sea part "according to Iris Hiiragizawa—" 

"Iris Hiiragizawa?…Iris Hiiragizawa?" asked General Wilamston 

"are we talking about the _same _Iris Hiiragizawa who died 5 years ago?" expounded General Frostman 

"correction General Frostman…she disappeared 5 years ago if my memory serves me correct" corrected Yukito

"I believe Sir Yukito is right general Frostman" agreed Sir L'arc 

"if you don't believe me…I believe you shall see her tonight…now back to our problem…the Eastern ships are nearing the Cape Monte mar their about a day away…since the castle is big and if you look at the map we the castle acts like a border along with the hills beside it…if we corner them just up to the castle then the civilians wont be hurt" said the king (oh I wish I could show you the map!…but if you guys don't get this e-mail me at kaz_gk@japan.com then Ill send you guys the map) 

"but your majesty that would mean we would sacrifice the forest and the castle" said Sir Lorway

"yes…but it's the only way to save the villages and the rest of the people…since most of the people live at the other side of the castle onwards…I want the citizens near the beach, forest and all in this side transferred on the other side" said Touya pointing at the area where the battle shall occur

"so…the battle will occur here?" asked Yukito

"yes…I want the back up troops here" said Touya pointing at the hills and mountains beside the castle "that way…when worst comes to worst...if they have defeated our armies here…they can have another opponent…Lady Sonomi…I seek your help with the Amazons…since you know the forest so much-"

"we shall gladly help his highness…although I wish that half of my people join your soldier in the mountains…and half of them in the battle field…I believe it would be much better" suggested Sonomi

"hmm…I believe so too…alright" agreed Touya "so that's the plan any questions?"

"highness what of the princess?" asked Sir Pallas 

"I believe she shall never agree in transferring her into the Rose Castle…she shall remain here…_protected _understood"

the people in the room nodded 

"alright if that is all…I believe it is dinnertime" so Touya led the group of men and women to the great hall

**=- what happened before dinner -=**

Sakura barged into her chamber. She kept on pacing and mumbling words. Nana who had just entered the room was confused and asked 

"child…what's the matter?" 

"that STUPID POOR EXCUSE FOR AN EMPRESS made a false peace treaty…she pretended to WANT to have a peace treaty and look now…the Eastern Army are on their way here to invade! She came all the way here from the East just to make a fake dumb peace treaty!" 

Nana who was too speechless as to what to say just sat down on the rocking chair and Sakura ran to her and cried 

"I cant believe she did that ::Sniff:: all the citizens were happy that we finally attained peace with the Eastern Empire and not follow that dumb prophecy about that dumb stupid war that's going to happen" 

all Nana could do was shake her head and comfort Sakura. For she knew that the complete version of the prophecy shall be revealed soon. 

"I-I better go now Nana…I still have to do something…do you want to help…or Ill just rest here?"

"ill just rest here child" 

"alright…see you later Nana" said Sakura as she wiped her tears away and exited the  chamber

"I'm so glad your finally starting to be your old self again Sakura" said Nana as she continued her embroidery  

Sakura went to the garden and got her key out…she went to the far part of the garden and went to a wall. She scanned the wall for a keyhole and when she found it she slid the key inside and entered when the wall opened. 

After an hour of being inside Sakura finally left and went inside. She marched up to the kitchen gaining the attention of the servants, cooks, and maids inside

"ALRIGHT!…I want you to prepare a feast for tonight!…we've got a LOT of visitors tonight and this may be their first and last stay tonight so make it special!…Marika! Andrea! Both of you I want you to clean the mess up in the great hall!…I don't want to see ANY spots of dirt their…KARLA! GET YOUR FACE IN HERE!…I want you to arrange the tables and chairs…" Sakura went on with the preparations for dinner

**=-In the other side of the castle-=**

Iris was in her parent's chamber. Apparently she was looking for something. Suddenly Spinel Sun flew in, he rested on the chandelier and said 

"I see you back Iris" 

"nice to see you too Spinel"

"I see your looking for something…May I be of any assistance?" asked Spinel Sun as he flew beside her

"yes…by chance would you know where the Clow Book is?" she asked

"at your mother's chest at the bottom…unfortunately its cursed that only members of the family may get it" 

Iris went over the black and brown chest with the name  'Elizabeth' engraved on the lock. She searched under the piles of gowns and touched something hard. She dug into the chest and retrieved the book 

"nice curse" commented Iris. Spinel Sun just smirked and asked

"what are you going to do with it anyways?" 

"I'm going to place a spell on it" she raised the book and it suddenly floated…slowly twirling and glowing white and she chanted "em ot larou" The book stopped shrinking and became a small crystal shaped like a tear drop, the crystal slowly floated towards Spinel Sun. a bright light erupted from his neck and when the light died down it revealed a silk collar with a crystal hanging from it.

"you _do _know I _hate _collars…and I _especially _hate being treated like a dog" 

"::giggle:: your not a _dog_ Spinel _you're a_ flying cat ::giggle:: anyway…make sure Eriol gets that when the right time comes…I know if I gave that to him personally he'd try to get away from guarding it since Im here" 

"I understand" 

"come why don't you come with me for dinner" 

"no…I think Ill just head to the library—"

"well if that's what you want…but here" said Iris as she tossed Spinel a book

"its just one of the books I got from the elders…It was Clow's…and Im sure your pretty bored with the books here…If your done with that I still have a _lot_…well Im off to dinner" and Iris left Spinel at her parent's chamber

**=-that night dinner at the great hall-=**

There was a circular table that surrounded a sculpture at the center. Sakura was proud of her work since she arranged all this. She was sitting beside Yamazaki, who was talking with Syaoran. As she looked at Syaoran she couldn't help but wonder

'since all the events that happened, he's been quiet and seems to be avoiding me…hmm I wonder why' and at this thought Sakura smirked and said 

"why Lord Li I notice that you have been awful quiet these past few days…perchance you are…ill?" asked Sakura mockingly while she was smirking with satisfaction

**=-Syaoran's P.O.V.-=**

I was talking with Yamazaki when all of a sudden princess all high and mighty asks about my health? GEEZE what a stupid question! I look at her straight in the eye but I cant help but feel that Im…blushing…WAIT-A-MINUTE! Why am _I _blushing? This is Princess Sakura spoiled BRAT here…who's smiriking like a witch with her…sparkling emerald eyes looking at—wait a MINUTE! Now where did THAT come from! MY LORD I must be hanging out with Yamazaki too much since that incident in the garden when I found a _little _change in the brat's personality…who've thought that _she _would know how to take care of a _big _garden—but my thoughts were interrupted by Miss-high-and-mighty-herself

"HE-LO?…Lord Syaoran…are you OKAY in that poor excuse of a head of yours???"  Sakura asked waving her hand in front of me. Her eyes full of concern then she smirks "I thought you were loosing your head back there…are you sure you don't need a healer…because Im _sure_ that retarded lazy head of yours would sure need an operation to make it _not _lazy" and with that she cracks up

I just grumble and continue eating. But still, I couldn't help but blush when I caught her giggling

Uhhhh WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? Just because of a little personality change of being nice, kind, and loving…smiling a little more often with that melodious voice of hers- hey where did that come FROM? I look at her again, and she looked at me and smiled warmly I suddenly remember the incident a few days ago

=-**Flashback-=**

this was a day after the garden incident. Yamazaki and Syaoran had just finished their training for the day and were walking along the halls of the castle. They decide to have tea at the balcony and hear voices

"Hey Syaoran…did you hear that?" asked Yamazaki 

"hear what?" 

Yamazaki leans down the balcony and sees the princess with another admirer

"well looks like the princess has another worthless admirer" 

Syaoran just looks at Sakura his eyes dazed and just observes as the scene unfolds before them

**=- with Sakura -=**

"Princess…I present to you these gifts from my noble house…as an offering to your undying and endless grace and beauty" said a boy wearing noble and expensive robes, he was chubby with freckles and pimples on his face, with his bloated lips he smiled and revealed his crooked teeth "I would like to these gifts to represent my undying love for thee"

Sakura looked at him with disgust and said trying very hard not to show her disgust and pity

"Lord Dylan, I thank you for your gifts…but sadly I may not accept your gifts- -" Sakura was about to say she couldn't accept his love but

"then accept my everlasting love!" he declared

" I-im sorry but I cannot accept your love…excuse me" Sakura turned but someone was pulling her arm and saw Lord Dylan clinging onto her

"please PLEASE accept it!…I can give you EVERYTHING  your heart desires!"

"I-Im sorry Lord Dylan…I just cant" 

"There is someone else isn't there," he said 

"Lord Dylan you must be mistaken…there is no _someone else _as you have put it" 

"you LIE!" 

"WHY HOW DA-"

"YOU LIE" and with this Dylan got her wrists and held on them tight, he slowly leaned towards Sakura who was desperately trying to break free and get away. On the balcony Syaoran and Yamazaki saw the scene unfold and before Yamazaki could do anything Syaoran jumped on the tree branch near the balcony and jumped from it. He ran towards Dylan and pushed him away from Sakura and asked 

"are you alright?" Syaoran said in concern 

"yes Im fine" said Sakura her eyes locked with Syaoran's 

"just stay behind me okay" Syaoran said with care and Sakura just nodded. Syaoran drew his sword against Dylan's throat that at the moment was on the ground. "how dare you place force against a lady!" 

"I…I-" 

"LEAVE!" Syaoran commanded icily, his eyes full of hate towards the fleeing Dylan. He turned to Sakura and smiled, she smiled back and said "you…you saved me…why?" 

"well…I-" 

"thank you" Sakura said and kissed his cheek, she ran giggling and before she reached the gazebo she looked at Syaoran and smiled sweetly. Syaoran was left there standing dumbfounded, he touched his cheek to where Sakura kissed him and blushed, recalling the kiss. Yamazaki saw all of this from the balcony and shook his head. He did the same thing Syaoran did to get down on the garden and walked towards Syaoran and teased 

"well it seems that thy lazy knight has fallen for thy bratty princess" 

Syaoran quickly got out of his trance and yelled "THE HELL ARE YOU YAPPING ABOUT!" 

"oh lets see…someone decided to be a knight in shining armor for her majesty and received a kiss as thy reward…oh and what is this…thy cold knight is blushing! HAHAHAHAHA!" 

"oh shut up Yamazaki I was NOT blushing!"

"oh yes you were!" 

"whatever!" Syaoran grumbled and started to walk away

"ADMIT IT SYAORAN…you've fallen for her!" yelled Yamazaki and Syaoran just stood there contemplating for a minute…but quickly shrugged it off

**=- End of Flashback -=**

_Yamazaki's right…I have fallen for her! _Syaoran realized 

**=-Sakura's P.O.V-=**

The lazy one's kinda zoning out on me. Hmmm I wonder…

"why Lord Li I notice that you have been awful quiet these past few days…perchance you are…ill?" I asked mockingly while I was smirking with satisfaction

do I _love tormenting _him! I look at him and I notice his eyebrows were curled up in frustration…and his eyes…his deep hypnotizing amber eyes looking at a distance…hmm he must be thinking of something…_wait _did _I _just _say _his _deep hypnotizing _amber eyes?- where did THAT come from…but I couldn't help but notice how _cute _he looks when he's in deep thought- wait did I just say - - - _cute?_ MAN when did _this _start?…I must be spending _way _to _much _time with him!, yeah that's it…but still…he does look cute. I shake my head and smirk again and say 

"HE-LO?…Lord Syaoran…are you OKAY in that poor excuse of a head of yours???"  I asked waving my hand in front of him. My eyes full of concern then I smirk "I thought you were loosing your head back there…are you sure you don't need a healer…because Im _sure_ that retarded lazy head of yours would sure need an operation to make it _not _lazy" and with that I cracks up

I wait for a counter insult, but I just hear a grumble…hmm he must have realized I am the queen of insults so I giggle. He looks at me and I smile at him…I don't know _why _Im doing this…but it feels…so _right, _I touch my face and I sense warmness from it…could it be…_I _Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the West is…is _blushing_ because of one person…I suddenly remember what happened a few days ago with Lord Dylan…::sigh:: then it hit me the impossible has happened

_Im falling for Lord Syaoran Li!_

so the saying is true…_the more you hate, the more you love_. I sigh and look at Syaoran and blush. 

**=-Back to the Authors P.O.V.-=**

Everyone was just about done when the King stood up and asked Iris 

"Lady Iris…if you please…kindly show us where the enemy is now" 

Iris stands up points her right hand at the sculpture and opens her hand just as a circular window opens showing ships with red flags. Iris sits down again and continues to eat.

"The enemy is a day away from us…they'll probably arrive tomorrow afternoon" said Touya "Chiharu, Yamazaki…I want both of you to go to the hidden valley and retrieve the Amazons…Iris, Clarence, Elizabeth…can you create a barrier for all the towns and villages so they wont be harmed-"

Clarence stood up and said "we may not be able to do it alone…well send Iris to gather the rest of our family" 

Touya nodded in agreement "Sakura…I understand you have placed the empress and the princess under arrest?" 

Sakura just nodded 

"I need not discuss with all of you the other plans for we have discussed them at the hall of kings…get a good nights rest…we start tomorrow before dawn" with that Touya stood up and left  

That night Sakura couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning, so she decided to go to the tower and get some fresh air. She got her robe and got a candle. She crept slowly away from the bed and gently closed the door. She walked towards the long and gloomy halls of the castle. She reached the main staircase and looked above. She saw the picture of her family, complete, when she was still 3, 

"::sigh:: things were never like this when were still complete" 

She smiled at the picture and continued her walk. When she reached the spiral staircase she yanked her gown up and cautiously looked at the floor. When she reached the top she blew her candle and walked towards the balcony side. She breathed the fresh air and saw Iris, she was wearing a plain dark blue gown that showed her shoulders. **_(A.N: think what Aurora wears in Sleeping Beauty) _**

"couldn't sleep princess?" asked Iris

"well yes…how about you Lady Iris?"

"I am going to call my family members…would you like to watch…or if you wish I may cast a spell on you so you may sleep"

"no…Id rather watch" 

"if you wish" Iris said, then she cupped her hands together creating a small blue ball of light. She released it and it remained afloat then she blew on it and it multiplied and drifted away with the wind like dandelions when blown on. 

"beautiful" was the only thing that Sakura said as she looked at the floating blue balls of light

"now all we can do is wait…they'll most likely arrive with in a few hours" said Iris as she joined Sakura in the balcony. She raised her hand and outstretched her palm there a window of light opened, the image soon became clearer and it showed the Eastern kingdoms ships. Sakura could only look

"the battle shall soon come princess"

"I know…and I fear for the safety of the people"

"remember princess…no matter what happens…always have faith"

"thank you" Sakura was about to leave when

"PRINCESS!" Iris called out 

"is there something wrong?" 

"here…keep this…it may help you someday" said Iris as she gave Sakura a dark red teardrop crystal with a silver chain "you must always wear it no matter what"

"thank you Lady Iris" 

Iris just smiled.

Sakura returned to her chamber but instead of going to bed she went to her balcony and clutched the blood red crystal in her hand and said "the war is about to begin, and I have a feeling fate has something in store for all of us" 

**=8=**

**onegai people REVIEW!!! I'm getting frustrated coz I'm not getting enough feedbacks…its not that I _don't _appreciate your reviews to those who reviewed me in chapter 7 its just that…I think that my story sucks! Ya know…I just feel its not appreciated =( Its just that having reviews…gets me motivated…so PLEASE oh PLEASE R+R I've tried my very best in this chapter…hope you guys liked it at least**

-kaZ™ 

P.S. if you guys want to see the map with the plans for the war e-mail me @ kaz_gk@japan.com


	8. hidden personalities

**The Princess, The Knight, The Wizard, and The Amazon^**

©8

®By Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A. kaZ™

Disclaimer: would I write this if I owned CCS…I don't think so

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Sakura- **Hey it's been a LONG time since you've reviewed! Anywhooo…sure Ill notify you when I've posted the next chapter! And this is as soon as I can get in posting this chapter

**The Great One**- thanks for the review and gomen if I just sent you the map just now

**Mei Meko** – thank you for your sympathies and for the compliment!

**Saki** – you really think so!

**Caren perez**- you really think my fic is great…domo arigatou gozaimasu for that _very _flattering review! And of _course _Ill be one of your friends! =)

**Pinkuser**- well here it is I tried my best hope ya like it!

**NiSsA-cHaN** – well I tried my best to write fast

**IceFire** – phew! I thought you didn't like my fic 

**Litun**- well I tried my best to get your suggestion fulfilled…I hope this chapter doesn't _contain that much _jumping from one scene to the other and don't worry I don't take it too personal…I really DID like your constructive review…I even improved this chapter coz of your review…oh yeah and hope ya got my e-mail

**Little Blossom** – I have talent? Really THANKS!

**Kitty kat** – it's been a LONG time since I last heard from you! I missed your reviews! Anyways I agree with you the Eastern king IS a stupid fag! He he he anyways…gomen but its not going to be a Kaho+Touya…its kinda hard to do since Kaho was imprisoned by Sakura…thanks for the reviewS!

I think I've been keeping you guys for long so onto the fic! What happened last time 

Sakura returned to her chamber but instead of going to bed she went to her balcony and clutched the blood red crystal in her hand and said "the war is about to begin, and I have a feeling fate has something in store for all of us" 

**Now:**

One by one people with blue and black cloaks wearing the same silver brooch, with the same 'H' initial arrived at the castle. All of them were led towards the hall of kings where Iris, Clarence, and Elizabeth were waiting.

Outside the castle, soldiers, villagers, citizens were rushing to prepare and evacuate for the battle ahead. In town, the soldiers were saying their goodbye's to their families with tears in their eyes they wiped them away and with pride they set off to the castle to defend their kingdom's future and present.

Sakura awoke hours before dawn, she changed into her plainest and lightest dress she could find. She was now wearing a green jumper style dress, which she was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse that was buttoned up on the wrist. It had a ribbon tied around the waist and slits up to it, revealing the white skirt under it that reached the floor. She wore a green ribbon that she used as a headband. She wore the crystal that Iris gave her the night before and noticed it wasn't that bloody red anymore, she shook her head and thought it must be because it was dark. She wore it under her clothes and left her chamber. 

She went straight to the kitchen where the servants and cooks were seemingly disorganized as she saw the chaos unfolding in front of her. She sighed and yelled 

"ALRIGHT WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" with her eyebrows twitching she looked at the servants, maids and cooks for an explanation. After a brief silence she asked "well?" the servants, maids and cooks looked at each other and started talking at the same time. Sakura who was fed up with the chaos yelled "STOP!" and they did. She sighed and realized it was pointless to ask for an explanation so she just gave orders. 

 In the other side of the castle 

Syaoran was fixing his weapons and armor; he was about to get a horse when…

"And what do you think your doing?" asked the voice

When he turned around he saw Touya looking at him

"I was going to get a horse sire," Syaoran answered 

"Syaoran you are to remain here in the castle and defend it"

"But"

"No buts that's an order"

Syaoran glumly walked back to the castle waiting for Yamazaki to return with those Amazons.  

'Damn how far is it to that hidden valley? Geeze Yamazaki's been gone since after the banquet' Syaoran thought as he walked down the halls of the castle still wearing his armor. He notices a light in the hall of kings and the door ajar 'I wonder…nah…that would be wrong…but' so Syaoran made a little detour. He hid himself behind the big shield near the door and listened to what was going on inside 

In the hall of kings 

"Eriol what are you doing here dear?" asked Elizabeth 

"I wanted to help since this is a meeting for family members and-" 

"Eriol I'm sorry son but…you can't come with us" said Clarence

"But WHY?…is it because I'm a klutz a-a-" 

"ERIOL!…its not that…its just that we fear for your safety and we think it would be better if you stay here…its much more safer…well leave Ruby Moon and Spinel Su-" but before Iris could finish Eriol shouted 

"STOP! I don't WANT to hear your excuses…its all clear to me…you don't want me here…I'm just a burden…just because I'm no good in magic and I'm a klutz doesn't mean you have to leave me in the dark! I'm PART of this family too you know!" then he ran off 

"ERIOL!" Elizabeth called out 

"Let him be Sorceress Elizabeth," said one of the great elders 

"But great elder William" Elizabeth plead

"Sorceress Elizabeth I believe it is time for our Eriol to discover his powers…let him be" said high Sorceress Phoenicia 

"But mother-"

"Don't worry about him…even though some of us may not be there when this happens…great things are destined to happen to our great little wizard" said the fortune teller Ynari _(A.N. its read as Yinari)_

**Back with Syaoran **

'Tough life…but as the French say Ces La Vie' Syaoran thought

**Back at the hall of kings **

"I believe somebody has been eavesdropping on us…and still is" Iris said loud enough for Syaoran to hear 

Syaoran 

'Oh no! Time to run' so Syaoran fled away from the hall of kings as far as possible. He ran towards the kitchen not even aware he was heading there. The kitchen doors were opened and Sakura was their standing giving orders. Syaoran didn't even know that he collided with Sakura causing them to fall on the floor face front with Sakura under him. This led to the silence of the chaotic kitchen Sakura was organizing.  

"WHAT THE-" Sakura yelled as she was toppled by Syaoran

"AHHHH…umm—I'm sorry princess…I- didn't mean to I-" Syaoran stammered his cheeks reddening 

"Ugh…just get off me and help me up" 

Syaoran quickly scrambled to his feet and helped Sakura up. He looked at her so intently that Sakura blushed. "I'm sorry" he apologized with a slight tint of red. Sakura who had just snapped out of la la land due to staring at Syaoran' s eyes quickly avoided his gaze "its alright…now if you shall excuse me…I have important matters to attend to" Sakura regained her dignity and walked out of the room with her chin up in the air. Syaoran couldn't help but just stare at her. His daze was cut short when he heard horses a lot of them coming. He dashed towards the nearest window and saw it was Yamazaki with the Amazon girl Chiharu arriving along with a LOT of women wearing brown or black cloaks with the hoods down. 

Quickly Syaoran rushed to the grand staircase and fled to the courtyard where Yamazaki was helping Chiharu off the horse. Syaoran couldn't help but notice their keen and long staring contest as Yamazaki carried her down the horse. He quietly walked towards them and said a loud "AHEM" causing the duo to be startled and look at him. Both quickly blushed and Chiharu said actually stammered 

"Um…th-thank you for accompanying me…Sir Yamazaki" 

"It was a great honor and pleasure of mine," he said as he bowed down and kissed her hand causing Chiharu to blush 

"W-well…I guess Ill see you later then" stammered Chiharu as she ran towards her fellow Amazons with a torch in her hand since it was still dark

"Smooth Yamazaki…smooth or should I say SIR Yamazaki" teased Syaoran as he cracked up

"Oh shut up Syaoran…at least mine's better…how about yours…Miss-im-the-great-princess-with-the-stone-heart-so-get-lost"

"Hey hey HEY…she's not like that…she's a very nice and caring person deep inside" 

"Sure Syaoran…whatever…come on…lets go to the kings study for our orders" 

"I already got mine…but alright Ill come with you for the sake of friendship"

Syaoran and Yamazaki were heading towards Touya's study. They saw the door slightly opened so they decided to take a little peek 

Inside Touya was looking at a painting which caught the boys attentions because of all the times they've been in the study they've never seen it. In the painting was a girl with light blonde hair that was almost white, with her black eyes giving contrast to her pale white skin and light ice blue dress, which had a short train and was long, sleeved. She was wearing a crystal tiara that was placed on her forehead with tiny teardrop crystals hanging from it. In the background was snow all over and some ice crystals at the ground. 

Touya was apparently smiling at the picture of the lady and said, "I'm sorry Samantha…I may not be able to keep my promise after all"

Syaoran and Yamazaki decided THIS was the right time to reveal themselves so they knocked. Touya who was lost in his own little world was surprised at the sudden knock and said, "come in" with out taking his eyes off the picture

"Umm…your majesty…well you see" Yamazaki stammered 

"Beautiful isn't she?" asked Touya not even taking his eyes off the picture

"Well…she looks more like an ice princess or something" Syaoran said bluntly 

"SYAORAN! Why- -"

"No need Sir Yamazaki…Sir Syaoran is right…she's my one and only ice princess of the North" Touya said proudly. Syaoran and Yamazaki looked at each other and spoke

"We're KNIGHTS?" 

"Why yes…or would you prefer if we wait till all of this is over and do the knighting and training or- -"

"No NEED your majesty" Syaoran said 

"Thank you your majesty" thanked Yamazaki to Touya and joined him in looking at the picture. "So this is the famed princess of the north" 

"Yes…she's my fiancée" 

Yamazaki and Syaoran just looked at him funny 

"As your first official duty as knights of the West I want you to give this to princess Samantha after this ordeal" Touya said handing them a sealed envelope "guard it with your life" 

Yamazaki and Syaoran just bowed and left the room 

"Oh and before you leave…Sir Yamazaki, you are to go with the Amazons in the battle field, Sir Syaoran guard the castle and my sister…order the soldiers to leave at once and proceed to the planned points…I will follow shortly…you may leave now" 

They bowed and left to do their specified duties 

(gomen minna I really couldn't think of whom to pair Touya with..I mean it CANT be Yukito NOR could it be Kaho or Nakuru…and Youko from the Cinderella episode…NAH!)

Touya left his study but before he left the room he took a last glance at his beloved. He continued on his journey and proceeded to the courtyard. He was greeted by Sir Yukito, Sir Yamazaki, Sir Syaoran the wizard Eriol a few Amazons and his captain of the guards Terada.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked 

"Well the last time I saw her was that she was in the kitchen then she left," said Syaoran reminiscing the memory of the fateful crash

"I see" Touya replied as he scanned the courtyard for his beloved sister. But out of the darkness of the mid morning a girl wearing a green dress was bringing a torch. She ran towards Touya and dropped the torch; she hugged Touya as she cried on his armor 

"Sakura, Sir Syaoran will stay here with you along with wizard Eriol and soldiers and-"

"I don't want to hear it…I don't care!" Sakura said sounding like a brat "look I'm not a helpless princess as everyone thinks okay!…all I want is for you to be safe…your all I have left" Sakura continued tears streaming from her eyes 

"You know you really look like mother that way" Touya said smiling at Sakura, he climbed on his horse and messed Sakura's hair up "you take care squirt" then he quickly motioned his horse to go. Sakura was red fuming at his brother's remark and yelled "I. AM. NOT. A. SQUIRT!" 

Touya quickly halted his horse and faced Sakura; he smiled and left. When he was out of earshot Sakura crumbled on the ground crying her heart out. 

Syaoran seeing for the first time how the strong and mighty princess crumbled couldn't help but pity the one he loves and hugged her. He whispered comforting words to her and suggested, "Why don't I take you inside" Sakura didn't move but just kept on crying. Syaoran had no choice but to carry her (not with the piggyback ride!) He blushed as he lifted Sakura and brought her to her room. He was about to leave when he felt a tug at his hand and looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura just looked at the floor and said, "don't leave me…please" 

Syaoran smiled and sat on the bed with Sakura. He allowed Sakura to hug him with of course the constant blushing on his part. He allowed him to cry on him and pour her heart out. When Sakura calmed down she laid on her bed staring up the ceiling and spoke

"When I was young…about 3 years old…my mother died, I really don't remember much about my mother except that she was a very nice person. She'd do anything to protect the ones she loved…that's why she died…she was protecting us from that stupid prophecy. A few years later my father died, he was about the kindest person I've ever met…he was so understanding and patient with me. He took the role of both being my mother and father and he loved my mother dearly. Now the only one I have left was Touya. He took up all three roles: a brother, a father, and a mother. That's why I love him so much. But now…now- -" then she broke down crying Syaoran quickly collected her in his arms and soothed her 

"He's going to die… I know he will…and it's all because of that prophecy!" 

Eventually Sakura fell asleep in Syaoran' s arms he smiled and laid her on her bed. Quietly he left the room and ran towards the courtyard. It had been an hour already since they left; the only wizard left in the castle was Eriol, all of the Hiiragizawa's left after their meeting in the hall of kings to do their part. But before they left Iris bewitched the castle in only allowing Westerners in entering, even the hills were bewitched.

He saw Captain Terada and quickly approached him 

"What's happening in the battlefield?" 

"The armies of the East have arrived…so far 5 ships worth of soldiers have been killed…but- -"

"But WHAT?" 

"There are still more coming…apparently they planned that there would be a first line of defense" 

Syaoran slammed his fist in the wooden table completely making a hole in it "anything else?" 

"The king has placed you in charge of the castle along with the princess" 

"WHAT" Syaoran said his eyes widening in shock 

Hours later 

It was already time for lunch but Syaoran never entered the castle. He remained in the courtyard to see the updates of the battle and to devise escape plans and arrange the defense system of the castle. 

He was standing there watching what was going on when someone tapped him. He turned around, surprised he saw Sakura

"Princess…what are you doing out here" asked Syaoran his cheeks with a slight tint of pink

"I just wanted::pause:: to thank you…for…what you…did this morning…so…here" Sakura stammered as she gave Syaoran a bowl of soup

Syaoran whole-heartedly accepted it "thank you your majesty" 

"I…made it myself," Sakura said sheepishly with a SLIGHT tint of pink 

Syaoran just smiled at her "now lets see how good this tastes" before he could taste it the gates were opened and there was Yamazaki along with Chiharu carrying a bloody king. 

Sakura who had just seen her brother practically ran towards Touya. She was crying and saying "how could this happen" She hugged Touya regardless of the bloodstains and saw her hand covered in blood. She stared at it in horror and said "its happening again…QUICK TAKE HIM TO INISDE!" she ordered returning to her commanding self

"MINA!!!" she called and a terrified maid approached her. She grabbed her wrists and said, "Call the healer QUICK!" 

Syaoran dropped the soup he just tasted and ran towards Chiharu and Yamazaki "what happened" he asked as he saw the retreating figure of the princess and the fallen king

"Well- -"

"Explain later come ON!" Syaoran said interrupting Yamazaki as he hauled them both inside following Sakura.

Sakura brought Touya towards the nearest vacant room. The healer quickly arrived with Mina in tow. 

"He's inside…please…please save him!" Sakura pleaded to the healer 

"I'll see what I can do your majesty" said the healer grief shown in his old face

Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Syaoran approached a weeping Sakura. When Sakura saw Syaoran she quickly hugged him and collapsed on him sobbing.

"He can't die…he just CANT!" 

Syaoran who was unsure of what to do just held her tighter tilted her head and wiped the tears of her face with his thumb "you shouldn't cry…you should be strong, your brother wouldn't have wanted to see you like this" 

Sakura weakly nodded and turned to Yamazaki and Chiharu "what happened" she asked sternly

Yamazaki sighed and begun his long narration of his flashback

**=-Flash Back-=**

Chiharu was up in the trees with her crossbow she shot every single Eastern soldier that she could spot. Below Yamazaki was fighting along side of Sir Yukito, across them was Touya. They were too busy fighting that they never noticed the Eastern soldier who was dressed as a ninja with a crossbow. He positioned himself on a tree and shot Touya on the side. 

Touya who was currently fighting with 3 Eastern soldiers felt the pain in his side and slowly crumbled. He plunged his sword to the Eastern soldier beside him and sliced the head off the other before he completely fell down. The remaining soldier was about to plunge his sword onto Touya if Yukito had not yelled and Chiharu had not fired. 

Immediately Yukito, Yamazaki and Chiharu ran towards Touya and grabbed the nearest horses. Yukito ordered Yamazaki and Chiharu to return to the castle while he continued the battle.

The two some did not hesitate and left immediately. Chiharu killed any Eastern soldier that got in their way as they fled towards the castle with a bloody king in their custody.

**=-End of Flashback-=**

"And that's what happened" Yamazaki finished off.

"How could you let this happen!" Sakura yelled at Yamazaki and Chiharu as she quickly crumbled into sobs 

"It was highly inevitable" Tomoyo said in defense as she coolly walked towards them "in the battle field no one can protect you but yourself" 

Sakura didn't reply she just looked at the ground. She knew Tomoyo was right, and she couldn't do anything, all she can do now is wait. She sat on the corner and curled up hiding her face so she couldn't face reality; reality was harsh to her and she didn't want to face it.

Syaoran could only stare at Sakura. He was about to walk towards her when the healer came out. His old wrinkled face void of any emotions, he looked at Sakura who at the moment was still curled up. He sighed and rubbed his temples and said, "The king is dead" 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I'm evil I know! I killed TOUYA!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!! Please don't kill me! Gomen all you Touya lovers out there but this is what I must do so the plot will thicken…anyways I wrote this as fast as I could and thank you for all your lovely reviews and support! THANK YOU! So please oh PLEASE review!!!!! This is my most favorite chapter EVER!!!! So REVIEW MINNA-SAN!!!!!   

Oh and if you guys are wondering what ever happened to Meiling, Eriol and Kaho well next chapter is going to be E+T centered so any suggestions on what you guys want to happen TELL ME ONEGAI!!! I'm kind of running out of wacky ideas…so anyone out there? 

Toodles Noodles 

-kaZ™ 

And please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW well you get the idea   


	9. a new phase in life

The Princess, The Knight, The Wizard and The Amazon

©9

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

-~-0

What happened last time:

"The king is dead"

Sakura looked up her eyes void of any emotions. She gently stood up, walked towards the room where Touya was. She looked at the people who were in the room. All with glum and sad looks. She looked at the bed where Touya was, a white sheet draped over his body. She walked over to Touya pulled the white cloth covering him; she threw the sheet and looked at Touya' s body from head to toe. Her eyes void any emotions; she picked up the sheet and placed it back on Touya with his face shown. She turned around 

"LONG LIVE THE KING"

"LONG LIVE THE KING" everyone in the room said as they joined in commemorating Touya. 

=+=+=+=

Sakura marched to the throne room, she sat on Touya's throne with her face softening a bit as she had a small flashback. She noticed Syaoran there and regained her cold composure and said "report"

"::sigh:: the Eastern kingdom's troops have anticipated the moment of his late majesties downfall" 

"and"

"and they used this to their benefit…however our troops did not allow them" 

"in other words" 

"in other words our troops have stopped the invasion…temporarily" 

"what do you mean temporarily?"

"we have only managed to destroy their fist line of defense highness…currently the rest of their ships are still in the ocean, they have placed a magical barrier around their ships" 

Sakura thought for a moment. She glanced at the window and had an idea "summon all my knights and generals, send back all our troops from the battle back here, I want our back up troops to guard the beaches of Monte Mar, I wish to speak with the wizards, ask them if they could trade the places of the back up troops and the troops on the battle field using their magic. It would be faster that way" 

"as you wish majesty" 

"and Sir Syaoran…I want my generals and knights to arrive here as fast as possible…we are running out of time…use any method possible" 

"as you wish princess" 

"oh and I also want to talk to the Amazon's leader, Sonomi understood"

"yes your highness" 

=+=+=+=+=

Iris, with their great elder arrived at the castle. She escorted him to the throne room and left him there. She went in search of Eriol but she stopped by their great elder "my child never fear, for he shall forgive you and realize what we are doing is the best for him" 

Iris reluctantly agreed and went inside the throne room with the great elder

Everyone was present inside the throne room, and on the kings throne there sat her majesty princess Sakura with a determined face set in stone.

"now that we are complete, report" she commanded 

"half of our troops on the battle field are either injured or dead" Syaoran reported 

"and what of our other troops?" 

"our troops in the hills are holding out well, and the rest of our troops here in the castle are doing fine" 

"wizards, what of our shields?" Sakura asked eyeing Iris 

"highness, some of us are weakened for we cannot forever hold all the shields" 

"the shields on the bay may soon be removed…but can you maintain the shields on the hills and the castle?" 

"I suppose so, I will take care of the shields on the bay and on the castle" Iris volunteered 

"Very well, Sonomi, what about your Amazons?" 

"we are holding out very well, some of us are injured but I quickly replaced them with the troops on the hills"  

"very well, I want the attack to start immediately understood" Sakura ordered, everyone just nodded "dismissed" 

-~- 

Soon the shields on the bay were removed, Iris was able to counter the shield the Eastern Kingdom mages had placed upon their shields making them vulnerable to their attacks. 

The Eastern ships then all attacked on full force, surprisingly there were more of them. About 50 ships docked on the beach and a lot more coming. 

 In the castle Sakura gave the signal to remove the shield. She sighed and ordered every single soldier in the castle to bring up arms and protect the villages, she sent the servants back to their homes. Unwillingly the soldiers and servants followed her command, even though they knew they should have never have left her. 

Unlike the soldiers in the castle Syaoran remained, followed Sakura towards her room and stopped her 

"what are you planning to do?" 

Sakura surprised turned around and looked at Syaoran 

"I'm going to finish this war" Sakura replied, she spun on her heels and was about to walk away when Syaoran grabbed her wrist 

"how? By sacrificing yourself?" Syaoran asked coldly

"that's none of your business, didn't I order all the soldiers to protect the villages?" Sakura asked angrily, angry at Syaoran butting in 

"Im no soldier" 

"then what are you?" 

"a knight" 

"and I'm your _princess_ and I _order _you to protect the villages, it is your _duty_"

"no _princess_ I am a knight to the king, and I am following the kings orders" 

"the king is dead, I am the king's sister and you are to follow me now, his orders do not apply no longer" Sakura said glaring at Syaoran 

"his orders do so apply, I am to protect the princess and stay by her side forever" Syaoran 's eyes locked into Sakura's shocked ones "even if it means sacrificing my life for her" he said lovingly catching Sakura out of guard

Slowly their faces inched closer, but before their lips met Sakura broke free of Syaoran 's grip "very well then Sir _knight_ if you must" she turned around and walked upward to the spiral stair case heading for the castle tower. 

She took out a key from her hidden pocket and opened the door. There Princess Meilin and Empress Kaho turned in surprise to who their unexpected visitor was 

"come with me" Sakura said coldly, motioning Syaoran to guard them

Meilin and Kaho who were confused as ever just followed Sakura. 

In the Eastern Kingdom 

"Highness, the king is dead" reported Kaita

"good, and my wife?" asked Emperor Zhou Xin

"she is held prisoner along with the princess at the king's castle" 

"_still?_ I thought the King was dead?" 

"sire, her highness Princess Mary Antoinette Sakura Kingston has taken leadership" 

"who is this _princess?_ I thought the deceased king had no child, not even a wife?" 

"sire Princess Sakura is the sister of the king" 

"I see, Kaita, I want to go to the Western Kingdom at once…that kingdom along with the great power with it is ours, with that princess leading it!" Emperor Zhou Xin said laughing madly as his eyes glowed green 

"at once sire" high Elder Kaita said leaving the room 

"at last the power of the clow cards shall practically be mine! With that pathetic princess as their princess the western kingdom shall have no future but to be in the hands of the eastern Kindom!" once again his eyes glowed green and laughed manically

Western Kingdom 

Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin and Kaho walked towards the stables. She grabbed the rope and tossed it to Syaoran "tie them up" she ordered and entered the stables. She then came out with two horses in tow. She was about to get up when she was stopped by a voice 

"highness don't!" said the voice "please your majesty, you cant, the future of our kingdom rests in your hands, with out you as our leader our kingdom shall certainly fall" 

"Captain Terada? But I  thought I sent you along with the troops to guard the village?" 

"I didn't go with them"

Sakura got mad "let me remind you _captain_ that just because our country is at war and I had ordered a full evacuation of the castle doesn't mean-"

"highness, you cant sacrifice yourself to them!" Terada said interrupting Sakura

Sakura dumbfounded at what he had said "what are you talking about?" 

"once you bring the Empress and the Princess to them they'll surely kill you highness" 

"if this is what I must do to end all this then let it be" 

"princess this country _needs _you…you cant just die like that, what about the late king Touya…what would've he said" Terada pleaded, he got down on his knee "highness, allow me to escort the prisoners back to their ship" 

Sakura shocked looked at Syaoran for answers. He smiled and nodded at Sakura urging her to say yes 

Reluctantly Sakura sighed "go" this made Terada look up 

"you wont regret this your majesty" 

Sakura shook her head "just make sure you stay alive" she ordered 

Terada was setting up the saddle when Rika came running towards them 

"your majesty allow me to accompany Captain Terada" she pleaded. Sakura noticing the situation between the two didn't make second thoughts. She went inside the stables and came back with a horse "here" she said "and take care" 

She walked away with Syaoran behind her and re-entered the castle. Rika looked at Terada and smiled. Terada looked at her "thank you for coming, at least I know that when I die I was by your side" 

-~-

YOSH! Im finally done with this chapter!!! Gomen for the long LONG wait for this chapter, due to unwanted technical difficulties thanks to my IDIOT brother I had no CPU for 2 and ½ months

Gomen if this chapter was short, coz the next chapter will be very VERY tragic so get ready with your tissues minna! 

-kaZ™

P.S. don't forget to REVIEW!!! The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out!


End file.
